Reaprendendo a viver
by Kiarinha13
Summary: Finalmente vou poder terminar essa fic, depois de mais de um ano sem postar... finalmente estou de volta ao ff.
1. Chapter 1

Oi pessoal, como eu estou estreando, aqui no fanfiction, eu preparei uma fic especial, ainda não sei quantos capítulos ela vai ter.

Quero avisar que ela se passa no final da primeira serie, ela é um misturado de gêneros como família, lemon, yoai, drama mistério...

O personagem central é o Kai, que pouco a pouco vai descobrindo coisas de sua vida e vai perceber que ele deve a aproveitar o máximo.

Agora vamos a Fic que ela é mais importante!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

O livro misterioso. 

Era domingo, dia 27 de junho de 2.007.

Kai estava arrumando sua mala, o rapaz tinha 14 anos, estava muito nervoso, não parava de relembrar os seus últimos minutos antes de subir para o quarto.

---------------Flash Back---------------

Tyson: Eu estava relembrando de quando eu era bem pequeno, eu era muito chorão, sempre quis tudo que via pela frente.

Max :É tão legal lembrar de quando agente é pequeno néh?

Ray:É, foi legal vocês tocarem no assunto. Já que não temos nada pra fazer, vamos ficar falando da nossa infância?

Max: Seria bem legal, só que eu acho que não vai dar.- Ao terminar ao terminar olho olhou para um canto da sala onde estava sentado um menino de cabelos bicolores, olhos vermelhos, corpo bem definido (se eu ficar falando as qualidades do Kai não vai sobrar espaço pro resto da Fic.), Tyson chegou perto dele e falou:

Tyson: Ei Kai, você não quer ouvir um pouco sobre a nossa infância?

Kai: Já não basta vos ouvir falar do presente, também terei de ouvir-vos falar do passado?- Falando isso ele subiu.

Os outro na sala ficaram tão chocados que não quiseram tocar mais no assunto. Por que diabos o Kai era assim?

--------------- Fim do Flash Back---------------

Kai estava guardando um livro que ele não gostava muito de mexer.

O senhor dinckson, falou que nele continham fotos do passado de Kai, que ele só devia abrir o livro se realmente quisesse relembrar do passado.

Como Kai não gostava nada do passado, ele nunca tinha aberto o livro.

De repente a porta do quarto se abriu e ele derrubou o livro no chão.

Kai: Por quê você não bateu na porta?- Ray acabara de entrar no quarto.

Ray: Olha Kai, esse quarto também é meu sabe! Eu também durmo nele. Tinha que vir arrumar minha mala.

O Sr. Dinckson havia dado a eles uma viagem de férias para Florianópolis no Brasil.

Kai foi juntar o livro, daí uma foto caiu no chão.

Havia um menino entre uma mulher de cabelos marrons e cumpridos, com olhos olhos vermelhos e de um homem de cabelos bicolores azuis.

O menino tinha um largo sorriso no rosto, aparentava ter um três anos de idade e segurava um presente.

Kai virou a foto, lá tinha uma mensagem do Sr.Dinckson

[[[[Kai, ai esta você no meio de seus pais, você era um menino muito sorridente e brincalhão, parecia até o Tyson, foi nesse dia que você ganho a sua 1ª Beyblade. Lembra?

Ki deixou a foto cair no chão, ele não podia acreditar, mas uma lembrança veio a sua mente.

---------------Flash Back---------------

MK(Mãe do Kai): Kai, venha comigo meu pequeno.

Kai: Sim mamãe.

PK(Pai do Kai): Obrigado papai e mamãe.

De repente uma mulher gorda veio e tirou uma foto deles.-Digam Pizza- E foi embora.

PK: Não vai abrir?

O menino abriu, ele acabara de ganhar uma beyblade toda azul, com uma fênix vermelha no meio dela...

PK: Filho, escute-me com atenção, essa beyblade é muito especial, não é qualquer um que pode usá-la. A fênix se chama Dranzer, e é ela que deixa sua beyblade poderosa. Sei que parece estranho, mas ela está viva dentro de sua beyblade.

------------ Fim do Flash Back------------

Kai caiu de joelhos no chão, ele não gostava de seu passado pois ele só lembrava de coisas ruins, mas aquela era uma lembrança boa, era uma coisa que ele não lembrava, talvez fosse por causa da lavagem cerebral que recebeu quando tinha 10 anos de idade.

Ray: Kai, tudo bem? Quer que eu chame alguém?

Kai: Não Ray.-Kai tinha um sentimento por Ray que colocava em jogo sua masculinidade.- Eu estou bem- Então veio na mente de Kai que se ele falasse tudo o que o incomodava para alguém ele ficaria melhor, e o Ray era a melhor pessoa para se fazer isso.

Kai se lembrava de pouco antes de ter que fazer a lavagem cerebral e isso o machucava muito, então ele começou a chorar.

Ray: Kai esta tudo bem? Eu nunca te vi chorando.

Kai: É verdade, eu não choro na frente de ninguém desde a morte de minha avó. Ray, o que vai fazer de noite.?

Ray: Nada

Kai: Pode me ouvir desabafar?prometo que não é muita coisa. Mas promete que não vai contar para ninguém?

Ray: Claro, isso vai ser o nossa segredo.

Continua...

Kiara: Tah rolando um clima...

Kai: Se vc continuar essa frase vai se arrepender.(coloca a dranzer em posição de ataque).

Kiara: Ha mais é só uma Fic que mal...

Tala: Fica quieta que vc não me colocou nessa fic.

Kiara(muito brava e com uma arma na mão); eu sou a dona dess fic, eu dessido quem fala, eu falo minhas frases inteiras eu mando e vcs obedecem. Entenderão?

Tala e Kai: S...Si... sim!

Kiara: ótimo.Eu vou ver se dou educação para esses dois e vcs podem ir me mandando uns reviuws se quiserem, podem me dar ideias, falar os personagens que querem que aparessam e ...

Tala: Eu...

Kira joga um olhar mortal para cima de Tala

Tala: Já calei.

Kiara: é isso gente até a proxíma.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pronto! Agora arrumei a fic.


	2. O desabafo de Kai

Aqui estou eu com mais um capitulo da fic, mas antes gostaria de agradecer as reviews. Valeu!!! 

O desabafo de Kai:

Kai: Bom, eu não me lembro direito, não gosto nada da minha infância, sempre ouço vocês falando o quanto se divertiram na infância de vocês.Kai não se agüentou e seu choro foi aumentando pois este o lembrava da últimas vês que avio o feito.

Ray: Há Kai, tudo bem, mas todo mundo se diverte, tenho certeza de que você também se divertiu, mas só que não lembra, os momentos bons são sempre os que pouco nos marca.. Ray tentou consolá-lo, ele pode perceber que este havia de ter sofrido muito na infância, todos os consideravam um iceberg, mas no final todos os icebergs derretem.Se você está chorando assim é por que deve de ter sofrido muito.

Kai: é verdade, a ultima vez que chorei foi quando a minha avó foi assassinada pelo meu avô... Bom eu só me lembro de ser separado de alguém no qual eu amava muito, e mesmo não sabendo que é eu ainda amo. Sei que meus pais morreram, mas tenho certeza que alguém morreu junto deles pois tenho um sentimento no qual eu não sei transformá-lo em palavras, tudo o que eu posso dizer é que ele me faz sentir incompleto. Depois disso eu me lembro de coisas assim...

Ele levanta e tira a blusa. Nesse momento Ray não sabia o Por que mas ele se sentiu atraído por Kai,. Kai virou de costas e Ray levou um susto, ele jurava nunca ter visto um grupo tão grande de cicatrizes, elas eram compridas e tinham a espessura de um dedo.

Kai: Quando paro para pensar, me lembro de meu avô brigando com minha avó...

**Flash Back:**

Voltaire: Oras, eu já disse que tomei uma decisão e não parar.

Senhora: Mas ele tem seis anos, você o trata tão mal, parece seu escravo, desse jeito ele vai perde os sentido, ele nem conseguiu se deitar, suas costas latejavam tanto que doía em quem via.

Voltaire: Assim ele aprende a lição.

Senhora: Não, para com isso, você vai acabar o matando.

Voltaire: Eu preciso dele para conquistar o mundo.

Senhora: Precisa de uma criança de seis anos para conquistar o mundo? Será que o Kai é melhor que você?

Voltaire: Ora sua... Ele ia dar um tapa no rosto da mulher, quando foi empurrado para o chão por um menino que sai de um dos quartos (adivinha quem.).

Senhora: Kai não! (não digo eu, não era para falar que era.) Foge vai pra longe sai daqui Kai!

Kai: Não eu não vou deixar que ele te faça mal algum.

Senhora: Kai,sai daí.

Kai: Não vó... Ai!Ta doendo! Larga-me dói muito, me põe no chão! Kai foi levantado pelos cabelos, estava uns cinco centímetros do chão.

Voltaire: Foi um ato corajoso rapaz, mas vamos ver até onde você agüenta assim. Ele foi levando o menino para um quarto no fundo do corredor. Lá tinha muitos objetos antigos, Kai percebeu que aquela era a sala tortura, a qual havia entrado em alguns dias. Naquele dia seu avô havia perdido o controle e havia lhe dado mais de 50 chicotadas nas costas.

Da porta se ouvia os gritos de perdão de sua avó, mas esses logo foram abafados pelos gritos de dor que Kai soltava e o barulho de chicotes.

Voltaire despiu a blusa de Kai, o garoto estava encolhido, virado para uma parede, pegou o chicote e começou a bater no garoto, os gritos deste eram tão alto que podia se ouvir de longe, talvez em todo o castelo. Kai já não sentia suas costas.

Algum tempo depois Voltaire abriu a porta e saiu nisso Kai desmaiou.

Quando acordou ele estava deitado de barriga para baixo com sua nuca sendo acaricida pela sua avó. Enquanto o mordomo cuidava de seus ferimentos.

**Fim do flash Back.**

Após Kai falar com Ray, Ray não conseguia entender o por que do comportamento do avô deste.

Ray: Kai, você nunca me disse que seu avô te tratava assim Ray não podia crer que seu colega havia passado por tudo isso com apenas 6 anos de idade.

Kai: Depois eu fui para a abadia e lá eu conheci o Tala, no inicio a gente aprontava um monte com o Boris. Éramos treinados por ele, ele pegava duro comigo, mas tinha que agüentar, mas sempre dava o meu troquinho, até que essa foi uma época legal.

Ray: Aha, eu falei.

Kai: Quando eu voltei para minha avó, eu já tinha 8 anos, era realmente muito brincalhão, embora ela tivesse tido 2 anos horríveis, ela não demonstrava isso.Voltaire nunca mais encostou um dedo nela, eu sempre a protegia.Mas foi ai que tudo piorou, ela tinha medo dele e quando eu tinha dez anos de idade, ela apareceu morta, deitada em sua cama com um livro no colo Ao falar isso Kai caiu no choro.

Ray: Kai, você tah com uma cara de sono, vai descansar...

Kai: Não, falta tão pouco, quero continuar. Eu estava farto de ser inocente, queria fazer algo para afastar o sofrimento de mim, meu avô me levou para a abadia e me fez uma lavagem cerebral, por muito tempo, não me lembrei de nada, até o dia que comecei a ter lembranças e por isso meu avô me fez outra lavagem cerebral e se mudou comigo para o Japão. Lá formei minha própria gang, conheci vocês...Há alguns meses, o SD(Senhor dinckinson) me deu esse livro, nele contem partes do meu passado, mas só que não tenho coragem de o abrir.

Ray: Sabe kai, eu te entendo.

Kai: Acho, que vou dormir um pouco. Assim ele despiu a calça, estava só de shorts e isso fez Ray ficar vermelho.

Ray: Boa noite Kai.

Kai: Boa noite.

Ray desceu, ele queria muito contar pra seus amigos, mas tinha prometido não falar nada para esses.

**Sonho de Kai:**

Kai aparentava ter quatro anos de idade, ele estava andando do lado de um menino um pouco mais alto do que ele, tinham a mesma cor de pele e formato do cabelo, porem a cor do cabelo deste era marrom claro com marrom escuro e seus olhos castanho.

Do outro lado de Kai havia uma menina com quatro tons de cabelos(os de kai azul e cinza e os de Aki Marrom claro e escuro.) e seus olhos eram castanhos avermelhados( já viram tudo neh?).

Quando Kai parou olhou para os dois e falou:

Kai: Aki vamos lutar beyblade? Pode ser eu contra você e a Kia.

Kia: Não você recebeu treinamento, sei que vai soltar seu passaro e destruir as nossas beyblades e alem do mais, fomos proibidos de lutar com você.

Aki: É Kai, vai lá com os adultos que você não pode jogar beyblade com a gente.

Kai: Mas a gente pode fazer outra coisa.

Kia: Kai, desculpa, mas nós queremos...

Kai: Já entendi.E foi chorar em um canto até que se pai foi falar com ele:

Pai: Olha filho, eu estava pensando e queria ver se você quer ir comigo para um país quente nas suas férias, que acha?

Mas Kai nem dava Bola, tudo que ele queria era saber o motivo de ser tratado diferente de seus irmãos, eles eram trigêmeos, mas ele era o menor, mais fraco, o que tinha mais atenção dos pais e tudo.

O Aki era sete minutos mais velhos que ele, a Kia era só quatro minutos, mas eles tinham uma diferença bem grande de tamanho e kai era privado de muitas coisas que para Kia e Aki era muito normal de se fazer, inclusive andar sozinho pela propriedade.

Kai: Posso ir jogar beyblade com eles? Nisso a mãe do Kai chegou:

Mãe: Filho já é 18:45h vai se arrumar para dormir.

Kai: Mas mãe, hoje é uma festa, quero brincar com todas as outras crianças. Era festa de casamento dos pais deste

Mãe: Filho, eu já te disse que é perigoso para você, vá dormir. Kai subiu com seu pai que o colocou na cama.

No dia seguinte kai acordou, se arrumou e foi tomar café, ele estava curioso para saber que fim teve a festa. Era um sábado.

Aki: Kai, você perdeu, depois que você foi dormir, o papai e a mamãe dançaram valsa e cortaram o bolo de casamento deles. Por que você foi dormir àquela hora?

Kai: Me mandaram. Por qual motivo eles me tratam diferente de vocês?

Kia: Por que você tem uma ...

-Para Kia Uma mulher falou -Kai que ir dar uma volta?

Kai: Claro Nana, mas eles podem ir junto?

Nana: Acho que não...

Kai: Deixa vai...

Nana: AH, tah bom.

Lá fora, Kai e Nana fizeram um forte de neve, Kai entrou nele e foi fazendo umas bolas de neve, encontro seus irmãos faziam o mesmo em outro forte.

Tudo ocorreu bem até a hora que Kai levou uma bolada no rosto que o fez cair sentado, como o susto foi grande ele se assustou e começou a chorar. Seus pais foram até lá e pediram para a Nana o levar para dentro, pois iriam conversar com Kia e Aki.

Pai: Kiara Hiwatari(Kia), Akiri Hiwatari(Aki), Por que fizeram isso? Sabem que ele se assusta mais fácil que o normal, sabem que não podem fazer brincadeiras estúpidas com ele! Por que diabo fizeram isso? Sabem que ele não tem auto controle, queria ver se fosse com vocês, queria ver se vocês iam gostar! Tomamos todos os cuidados, fizemos de tudo(o papo tah me dando sono... como ele fala!!!) Não posso crer que os meus próprios filhos... Não pode ser... Então caiu no choro.

Akiri: Pai, foi só uma bola de neve, nem ficou marca nenhuma.

Mãe: Podiam tê-lo matado do coração, já falei, ele não pode se assustar, mas vocês continuam a irritá-lo, continuam passando dos limites!!!

Kiara: Ele já teria melhorado se lhe dessem mais atenção, ele fica o dia todo com os empregados, vocês não dão a mínima para a gente, é só ele... Kaique isso, Kaique aquilo, na escola a gente tah sempre defendendo ele. Ele é nosso irmão, por mais que vocês achem que não, a gente gosta dele.

Akiri: Ele já percebeu que vocês o tratam diferente, nos perguntou o porque...Nisso Kai apareceu.

Pai: O que foi Kaique?

Kai: O medico me disse que eu saí de risco suspiro nunca entendi, mas agora... Acho que dah para falar que eu entendi tudo.

Mãe: Não minta, vimos você chorando.

Kai: Isso foi uma coisa chama de... Do que mesmo?ele pensou um pouco?... Lembrei! Reação temporária, ela é bem passageira. Ele se abaixou, pegou um pouco de neve do chão e atirou em Aki Agora estamos Kits.

**Fim do sonho...**

Kai acordou, ele tinha sonha com seus irmãos gêmeos, mas ele não entendia como podia Tê-los. Se nessa época ele tinha 4 anos, seus pais logo iriam morrer, então ele iria ir para casa de seu avô, será que Aki e Kia estavam mortos? Será que eles tinham sobrevivido como Kai?

Kai queria as respostas e Sabia onde encontrar.

E então o que acharam? Podem falar, eu não fico magoada, pelo contrario, criticas nos ajudam a melhorar não é mesmo?

**Beijos...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Uma mensagem para kai**

Ele desceu da cama e viu que Ray ainda dormia, pegou o livro e começou a folhear, lá tinha um escript feito pelo SD

**Ao ****Kaique Hiwatari:**

_Kai, você sempre foi um garoto muito sorridente, tinha dois irmãos gêmeos, Kia e Aki._

_Você era o casula, e o último filho que sua mãe poderia ter, por isso te colocaram o nome de Kaique, pois era especial para seus pais._

_Com o passar do tempo, você foi desenvolvendo um pequeno distúrbio mental, o qual foi curado quando você tinha quatro anos de idade._

_Minha esposa era tua madrinha e antes de ela falecer, me disse que você foi a criança mais especial da vida dela, toda vez que ela te via tirava fotos e colocava nesse book._

_Pouco tempo depois, todas as pessoas foram falecendo, minha esposa, seus pais e seus tios, todas as pessoas que poderiam ficar com sua guarda tiveram o mesmo fim._

_Alguma coisa foi armada, seus pais morreram em um acidente de carro, mas a rua não era muito movimentada e então a conclusão que tirei foi de que alguém mexeu no carro deles. Seu avô colocou seus irmãos em uma escola de musica e ficou só com você, quando vocês eram bem crianças, tinham musicas lindas, adoravam cantar, mas você não escondia sua aptidão para o beyblade._

_Inclusive nesse livro, tem algumas musicas que você próprio criou, leias e tente lembrar o ritmo delas, tenho um DVD com algumas delas para te ajudar a lembrar na parte oca desse livro._

_Veja as fotos, leia os meus recados e veja os dvds._

_**Boas lembranças**_

**Senhor dinckson.**

Kai continuou a folhear o livro, dentro dele tinha um fundo falso com vários DVDs, folhas soltas e fotos.

Em uma foto o Kai e seus irmãos sorriam segurando flores lindas (nem tanto, a do Aki tava toda destruída).

**[( Vocês adoravam mexer nos jardins, mas as vezes pode acontecer uns...)**

Kai viu a outra foto, ele havia cortado o dedo nos espinhos da flor.

**[(... acidentes).**

Kai sorriu, tinha varias fotos:

Kai brincando, Kai chorando, Kai dormindo, Kai andando de bicicleta, Kai de terno e gravata borboleta, Kai desenhando, Kai dançando, Kai com a cara toda suja de chocolate e segurando um bolo de chocolate nas mãos, Kai com sua beyblade, Kai com boné, Kai no mar, Kai no céu (pulando de para quedas junto do pai), Kai na escola, Kai em casa, Kai vendo TV, Kai estudando e Kai e seus irmãos dançando.(foi meu recorde, escrevi "Kai" 16 vezes em uma única frase e nenhuma do lado da outra)

Mas a foto que mais chamou atenção de Kai foi uma que foi tirada de dentro de um carro, os trigêmeos estavam abraçados em frente uma mansão de portão preto, do outro lado tinha uma limusine, chovia muito.

Seguia uma mensagem:

**[( Me dói demais**

**Só em pensar em te deixar**

**E jamais esquecerei**

**O dia em que eu conheci você**

**Eu aprendi a te amar**

**E pensei que seria até o fim**

**E sem você perto de mim**

**Seguirei meu caminho agora sozinho**

**Me dói demais...**

**Meu coração vai sofrer**

**Quando eu olhar nos olhos teus**

**Sim, vou chorar**

**Ao te dizer adeus**

**Se tem que ser, assim será**

**As lembranças dos momentos vão ficar**

**E o coração jamais esquecerá**

**Eu vou mentir quando disser:**

**"Tudo bem", sozinho vou seguindo**

**Mas se é melhor você ficar**

**Se for esse o destino, só me resta aceitar**

**Refrão**

**Sim, vou chorar**

**Ao te dizer adeus...)( É, eu sei... A musica é de pokémon, mas gosto tanto dela...)**

Foi aí que Kai teve uma lembrança

**Flash Back;**

Kai saia de uma manção côm kia e Aki tinham faces tristes.

kia e Aki fizeram uma reverencia perante o avô e abraçaram a avó.

Kai viu homens colocarem malas dentro da limusine.

Ele pegou um pouco de neve do chão e jogou no vidro do carro que estava em frente a limusine. Estava triste, o que ele iria fazer sem seus irmãos? Agora ele só tinha a sua avó, pois todos os que amava já não estavam vivos.

Ganhou um abraço dos irmãos e eles cantaram a musica que estava junto da foto e depois fizeram a promessa de que um dia voltariam a se ver de novo.

**Fim do flash back.**

Na página seguinte uma foto mostrava os trigêmeos que estavam com microfones nas mãos, a foto era seguida por outra musica:

**[(O destino quis e chegamos aqui**

**Com a mesma fé num duelo final**

**Como adversários dispostos a tudo**

**Lutando com orgulho pelo mesmo ideal**

**Mais que unidos pois somos irmãos**

**Com a sorte dos que amamos nas mãos**

**A nossa amizade nunca vai acabar**

**Seja como for**

**O jogo vai começar**

**Seja como for**

**O melhor vai ganhar**

**Seja como for**

**Vença quem vencer**

**Seja como for**

**Amigos até morrer**

**Seja como for**

**Fomos sempre assim, juntos até o fim**

**Nos momentos bons e nas horas ruins**

**Não podemos ceder, não há tempo a perder**

**Haja o que houver o mal não pode vencer**

**Vamos provar que nós lutamos**

**Pelo bem daqueles que amamos**

**A nossa amizade nunca vai acabar**

**Seja como for!)...(agora a musica é de yu-gi-oh... mas fala serio, tem haver com o Kai.)**

Kai começou a cantar essa musica que fez com que Ray acordasse.

Ray O que está fazendo?

Kai: Eu to... Ele contou tudo para o parceiro de quarto, que ficou muito feliz de ver Kai sorrir.

Mais tarde eles desceram a bagagem para a sala, pois fariam uma viagem até Florianópolis no Brasil. Ao chegarem na sala o silencio foi quebrado...

Tyson Posso saber por que acordaram mais tarde?

Ray E que... ficou inseguro, não sabia se podia contar -quer saber, não te interessa...

Todos ficaram pasmos, em geral, é o Kai que fala assim, a convivência já devia estar afetando o pobre do Ray

Tyson: Então tah neh?

**Continua...**

E ai? Que acharam do capitulo?

Próximo capitulo é: "Quer namorar comigo?"

Quem dirá essa fala na história?

Dica: Tah na cara...

Obs.: Vou tomar mais cuidado para não ter problemas com postagem...

Beijos


	4. Quer namorar comigo?

**Bem gente, aqui tah mais um capitulo, mas para quem já leu essa fic, apenas quero avisar que essa aqui não vai ter senas que passam de beijos, a pedidos de algumas amigas.**

**Boa leitura**

**Quer namorar comigo?**

Notas da autora: "pensamentos"

Já havia se passado algumas horas e a nossa turminha já havia chegado em Florianópolis, eles foram hospedados em um hotel de alto luxo e na ilha.

Era o primeiro dia deles no hotel e eles foram curtir na piscina. Kai e Ray estavam deitados de um dos lados de fora da piscina e o resto da turma em outro.

Ray: "Eu não estou mais me agüentando, tenho que falar com o Kai sobre aquilo, tenho que falar o quanto eu gosto dele." Kai será que podemos conversar Ray hoje usava uma roupa especial, era bem no estilo Brasileiro, ele não gosta muito, mas ele sentiu que seria necessário, mas não sabia o porque.

Kai: Claro que pode.

Ray:Bom Kai, é que eu vi que você é muito legal comigo, mas com relação aos outros, você não mudou nada. Posso saber o porque? Ouve um silencio

Kai: "Se eu contar pra ele que eu gosto dele vou perder meu único amigo, sei que tenho que contar, mas vou deixar para outra vez".Bom Ray, eu não sei o porquê, com você eu me sinto mais a vontade, acho que com você eu me sinto mais há vontade, entende?

Ray: "Isso já é um inicio. É agora!"

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa um grito ressoou, uma criança se afogava na piscina...

Sem pensar duas vezes nossos heróis pularam na piscina e salvaram a menininha, estavam de shorts, mas Ray tirou a blusa e a blusa de baixo enquanto Kai só tirou a blusa (para não aparecer as manchas), a garota tinha seis anos de idade.

Kai: Tudo bem com você?

Eu cai. Obrigada por terem me salvado.

Ray: Não tem problema, mas não é melhor você ficar longe da piscina funda se não sabe nadar?

É... Eu sei. A mãe da menina veio correndo, ela estava muito preocupadíssima.

Mãe: Taíssa, tudo bem? Há garotos, obrigada por terem a salvo.

Kai: Não foi nada senhora. Ele tinha suas manchas azuis borradas no rosto.

Ray: É, mais cedo ou mais tarde iríamos entrar na água mesmo. Ele pegou uma toalha e limpou o rosto do Kai. Você tah com o rosto todo manchado.

A sensação foi tão boa em Kai, que este ficou com falta de ar e começou a tossir.

Mãe: Viu, está até tossindo, vamos para o meu apartamento que eu faço algo quente para vocês.

Ray e Kai; Apartamento? No hotel?

Mãe: É, eu moro aqui. Meu marido acha mais seguro.

Eles foram tomar banho na casa dela, pois eles queriam ficar um tempo longe do resto do grupo.

Mãe: Vocês vão ter que tomar banho junto, pois nós só temos um banheiro, pode entrar, é nessa porta branca. Os garotos ruborizaram, isso não lhes tinha passado pela cabeça.

Cada um sentou em um lado da banheira(era de casal), mas Kai foi se sentar do lado de Ray, ele tinha que falar, então a hora era agora.

Kai: Ray, precisamos conversar Foi direto ao assunto é que... é que eu to apaixonado por você. Tah, já falei, pode me xingar agora.

Ray: E porque eu faria isso com a pessoa que eu mais amo nesse mundo?

Kai: O que você disse?

Ray: Eu disse isso ele chegou bem perto da boca de Kai e a beijou, o beijo foi se aprofundando, cada um explorava mais a boca um do outro.

Kai: Ray? Quer namorar comigo?

Ray: Eu quero kai. Eles se beijaram de novo. Mais tarde eles estavam tomando um chocolate quente junto com as meninas, até que mais duas pessoas entraram no apartamento, tinham 16 anos e usavam uniforme, um menino e uma menina.

Eles: Oi mãe, oi Tissa olharam os garotos oi garotos.

Kai e Ray: OI.

Mãe: Esses são Tiago e Tatiana.

Tiago:Legal, vocês são bladers.

Kai: Você nos conhece?

Tiago: Sim. Meu Pai trabalha para a BBA. Eles passaram a tarde inteira se falando até que:

Tati: Vamos jogar Vôlei?

Ray: Eu topo.

Kai: Eu também.

Tiago: Vamos chamar as outras pessoas para jogar com a gente, muitas pessoas jogam com nós, e seus amigos.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­-­­­­­­­­­­­­ Todos já se encontravam na quadra de vôlei(Kai, Ray, Tyson, Max, Chefe, Tiago, Tati e mais alguns moradores daquele apart-hotel: Any, Valiam e Michele.) Todos aguardavam ansiosamente os outros dois participantes que estavam descendo para a quadra.

Kai sentia que algo iria acontecer, algo importante. Então duas pessoas entraram na quadra, foi aí que ele levou um choque, foi se aproximando deles, seu olhar encontrou o do menino, um pouco mais alto que ele, depois o da menina, quase a mesma altura, uma lagrima escorreu de seus olhos, isso não estava acontecendo, era um engano...

Menina: K...Ka..Kai?

Menino: É você mesmo?

Todos ficaram quietos, os gêmeos não eram muito de falar, eram bem quietos, Kai não era de chorar, mas só que tinhas muitas lagrimas em seu rosto.

Kai: Aki, Kia, eu... Vocês aqui... Eu s...

Tyson ia falar alguma coisa, mas Ray foi mais rápido... (ainda bem)

Ray: Então, am... Nós... Vamos ali para aquele canto e aconteça o que acontecer ninguém chegue mais perto e foi empurrando os trigêmeos para fora da quadra...

Tyson: Alguém tirou uma foto? Isso nunca vai se repetir, o Kai sem aquelas manchas no rosto e chorando.

Tiago: Alguém tinha um gravador?

Chief: Acho que alguma coisa está muito errada, _"mas ainda bem que eu filmei tudo quanto será que eu ganho com essas fotos?"_

Michele: Acredite, não é só você que pensa isso.

Tati: Tah gente, vamos dividir o grupo... Os quatro ali do canto mais o Valiam e eu contra o resto.

Todos: Por mim...

No canto:

Ray: Eu já to indo...

Kia: Kaique? Você... como está diferente...

Kai: É neh? Já faz dez anos, eu não podia estar igual.

Aki: Ai Kai, tivemos saudades, muita coisa deve ter acontecido, nos explique, por que aquele velho desgraçado nos separou? Como você chegou aqui?

Kia: Você deve ter sofrido horrores nas garras dele não é? A vovó não pode com ele, na verdade Lea sempre teve medo dele.

Como Kai poderia explicar o que aconteceu com a avó deles? Bom, é que ela... olha, vamos voltar para o jogo e eu do um jeito de ficarmos a sos para podermos falar sozinhos, peço para o Ray me ajudar, sei que ele vai.

Aki: Ray? Aquele garoto?

Kia: O que nos trouxe aqui?

Kai: Ele mesmo, agora vamos voltar para o jogo antes que eu tenha que achar uma desculpa por essa minha ação agora.

O jogo começara, e o time do Kai ia ganhando, e para comemorar a vitória(na metade do jogo que convencido) os trigêmeos cantaram a música de batalha deles:

_Kids are doing it all across the nation  
Time to battle now for world domination  
Cooler than your hip  
You better get a grip  
The battle has begun so let it rip_

Beyblade watch out cos here we come  
Let it rip now  
Let's go now  
Don't tell who's gonna be number 1  
Let it rip now  
Let it go now

The battle's on now it's time to take it  
With all my friends yeah I know that we can make it  
You gotta use your brain  
In order to retain  
The number 1 position in the game

Beyblade watch out cos here we come  
Let it rip now  
Let's go now  
Don't tell who's gonna be number 1  
Let it rip now  
Let it go now

Beyblade watch out cos here we come  
Let it rip now  
Let's go now  
Don't tell who's gonna be number 1  
Let it rip now  
Let it go now

Beyblade watch out cos here we come  
Don't tell who's gonna be number 1

Kids are doing it all across the nation  
Time to battle now for world domination  
Cooler than your hip  
You better get a grip  
The battle has begun so let it rip

Beyblade watch out cos here we come  
Let it rip now  
Let's go now  
Don't tell who's gonna be number 1  
Let it rip now  
Let it go now

Beyblade watch out cos here we come  
Let it rip now  
Let's go now

Todos, como eles eram parecidos, e como cantavam bem, trabalhavam quase iguais, parecia que tinha uma harmonia entre eles., uma coisa que os ligava, mas o que seria?

O time de Kai estava ganhando de mais de o dobro, e Tiago ficou com muita raiva deles e colocou toda força que tinha em cima de um corte.

Kai não queria perder a bola, então se jogou no chão, ele fez ponto, mas soque também se machucou.

Ray: Ajuda o Aki Levar o Kai para o nosso A.P que eu e meu irmão cuidamos dele.

Aki: É assim, vocês podem ficar jogando, deixa que a gente se vira..

Algum tempo depois, Ray e os Trigêmeos estavam no apartamento deles, mas só que Kai não podia deixar que eles fixassem os curativos em sua pele, pois iriam ver suas cicatrizes, por mais que ele tivesse tentado resistir, Kiara era insistente consegui o convencer.

Kia e Aki: O que é isso?

Kai teve que explicar tudo o que sabia de sua vida.

Kia: O nosso avô é...

Aki: um grande flh d pt

Ray: Eu acho que também teria esse sentimento se você comigo.

Kai; É, é um sentimento inevitável.

Ray: Mas agora tudo está melhorando, vocês três até estão juntos e tudo.

Kia: Como a vovó gostaria de ver isso.

Ray: Quando vocês pretendem contar para os seus sobre isso?

Kai: Ainda vamos ter que conversar sobre esse assunto.

Ray: Não deve ser difícil de explicar...mas num deve ser fácil...

Kiara : eles parecem não bater muito bem da cabeça, talvez nem dêem bola;

Akiri: mas as aparências enganam.

Ray: Tomara que enganem mesmo, senão é capaz do Kenny descobrir.

Enquanto Ray e os irmãos de Kai conversavam, Kai saiu a caminhar pelo apartamento que era enorme, entrou no quarto da irmã e viu uma maleta de maquiagens, no que ele a abriu, viu a tinta da mesma cor que ele usava para pintar os triângulos na cara, mas que imediatamente ele se maquiou, já estava tão acostumado que nem demorava muito, quando voltou para sala, deu o maior susto em seus irmãos,, o que rendeu umas boas gargalhadas ao Ray.

Aki Que coisa é essa em sua cara?

Kia Hei, pêra aí, eu sei o q é isso... "ele passou aquele trosso no rosto? Como consegue?" Pra que isso hem?

Kai: Depois te explico...

**Continua...**

Gente, mais um capitulo, espero que tenham gostado, mas qualquer coisa, é só reclamar.


	5. Tomando uma decisão

**Uma difícil decisão.**

Após algumas horas, Kai, Ray e seus irmãos, já estavam no aparte em que os beybladers estavam hospedados.

Tyson:Nossa Kai você levou um tombo feio, hem?

Kai: Não enche Tyson.

Tyson: Não acredito que você se atirou no chão só para pegar um bola...

Kai:Não enche...

Então começou mais uma briga Kai X Ty, todos tentaram parar com os xingamentos até que Kia tomou uma providencia, ficou ente os dois e acertou em cheio a fruta que estava comendo naquele lugar de Tyson e deu um chute no mesmo lugar, só que em Kai.

Tyson se atirou no chão: Acho que não vou mais ser pai... cobriu o lugar com as mãos e se mostrava estar segurando lagrimas enquanto todos davam risadas.

Embora Kai sentisse muita dor, ele teve uma lembrança:

**Flash Back:**

Os trigêmeos estavam fugindo de uma mulher que eles não gostavam e para se esconder eles entraram em um banheiro masculino.

Kia Por que aqui?

Kai e Aki Por que sim!!!

Etão o olhar de Kia para em um lado do banheiro.

Kia Como é que vocês sentam naquilo?

Kai A gente não senta.

Aki Dãh!!!!!

**Fim do flash Back**

A lembrança fez Kai sorrir, o que chamou muito a atenção de todos.

Tyson Cara, você é de ferro?

Só então Kai voltou a realidade, caminhou bem devagar para o sofá, a dor não era a maior que ele já havia sentido, quando se tem Boris como Babá, muita coisa pode acontecer.

Logo após a janta, Kia e Aki foram embora e então Tyson se encorajou a mexer com o Kai (gente ele tem medo de uma menina).

Tyson: Ei Kai, não sabias que cantava, mas canta muito bem!

Kai: Nem eu sabia disso de repente ele percebeu que havia respondido com educação uma provocação Tyson Cala a boca seu idiota.

Tyson: Tens uma bela voz, podia grava um cd deu um sorrisinho.

Kai: Se eu fosse você, eu ficava quieto.

Tyson: Sabia que está diferente? O que você tem?

Kai: Não te interessa.

Chief: Quem aparta essa briga comigo?

Tyson: Então admite que mudou neh?? U.U

Kai serrou os punhos: Olha cara é melhor você não me irritar Kai já ia para cima de Tyson quando o SD chegou.

SD: Não creio que um jovem tão bonito, vindo de uma família tão elegante possa dar continuidade a essa briga.

Kai: Hunf ( dizem que os playboy imitam os próprios cachorros, agora to vendo que é verdade.)

Tyson: Não liga não SD.

SD: Como se você fosse um santo. Tyson abaixou a cabeça para ouvir o que Sd tinha a dizer, primeiro Sd mandou o A.J Toper entrar e depois se sentaram todos em volta da mesa.:

A.J Toper: O Brasil é um país onde o beyblade está em desenvolvimento, mas com os tempos esse esporte está indo em decadência e para revertemos essa situação, resolvemos fazer um torneio, várias equipas foram convocadas, algumas das quais vocês mesmo conhecem. Após a inscrição não se pode mais sair dele, e depois vocês tem que participar para defender o titulo da equipa não é mesmo? Ao ele falar isso SD fez uma careta.

Ray: Tudo bem com o senhor?

SD: Continuem ouvindo que vocês vão entender meus motivos.

A.J Toper: Para esse torneio cada equipe vai ter que se desfazer de um integrante, não importa em quantos sejam, tem que se desfazer. Todos olharam indignados para SD.

Sd: Eu esqueci de ler os regulamentos...

Toper: Cabe ao capitão escolher quem sai todos olharam para Kai, Toper entregou um pedaço de papel e uma caneta para Kai, Tome uma decisão sensata.

Kai: Já tomei.

Todos: O que?

Kai pegou o papel e começou a escrever, estava nervoso, todos deveriam estar pensando que ele tiraria Tyson...

Kai: Está aqui senhor.

Toper pegou e deu um sorriso, olhou para todos na sala e parou um sorriso em Tyson (imagina o que passou pela cabeça dele) Boa decisão estendeu o bilhete ao SD leia-o e diga quem sai.

SD: O participante que sai de nossa equipe é... ele é... Kaique Hiwatari, nosso atual capitão.Todos olharam para Kai

Continua...

Cap curto neh???

Mal qual será que foi a decisão do Kai???

Que vcs estão achando da fic???


	6. Tomando coragem

**Para cada ação existe uma reação.**

SD: O participante que sai de nossa equipe é... ele é... Kaique Hiwatari, nosso atual capitão.-Todos olharam para Kai.

Tyson:O que?

Ray: Não!

Max: Mentira!

Chief: Por essa eu não esperava.

A.J Toper: Hahaha, Vocês vão ter outra surpresa. Cabia a cada capitão escolher a cada capitão que sairia, porem nosso Kai se auto escolheu, então alem de vocês se classificarem para o torneio, vão ficar com a equipa inteira.

Ray: Isso tudo era só uma farça?

A.J: Não vamos usar esse nome, digamos que era um teste de fidelidade. todas as equipas vão passa por isso mas no final, poucas vão sobrar. Agora eu vou indo que tenho outras equipas para testar.

Max: Valeu Kai.

Tyson: É **Kaique,** muito legal de sua parte.

Chif: Por que nunca nos falou seu nome verdadeiro?

Kai: Eu nem sempre me chamei assim.

Max: Essa eu não peguei.

Tyson: Nem eu.

Kai: Quando eu nasci, meus pais me deram o nome de Kaique, mas quando meu avô me fez a lavagem cerebral, ele mexeu em meus documentos para que quando eu sentisse falta de algo, não fosse procurar pelo passado de Kaique e sim de kai e toda vez que eu pesquiso sobe Kai Hiwatari...

Chief: Só aparece coisas recentes.

Kai: Isso.

SD: É sobre isso que vim falar com você. Garotos podem subir, quero fala a sós com Kai.

Kai: Pode ficar Ray.

Tyson: O Kai andou falando algo para você Ray? Por que não nos contou?

Kai e Ray: Não te interessa.

SD: Entenderam o motivo de ter escolhido esse hotel?

Kai: Acho que sim.

SD: Leu o livro que eu te dei?

Kai: Andei lendo, não tudo.

Ray: Desde quando tem esse livro?

SD: A muito tempo, minha esposa o fez, mas quando ela faleceu eu guardei tudo que era dela em um quarto e nunca mais entrei nele. Mas enfim, alguma pergunta a mais?

Kai: Bom, eu tive um sonho, uma lembrança...eu estava na frente da mansão de meu avô, junto de mim tinha um menino bem maior que eu e ele devia ter uns 16 anos, eu era muito pequeno na época, a nossa única diferença era o tamanho e os olhos, pois os dele eram mais claros.Quem era ele?

SD: Quando seus pais se casaram eles logo tiveram o primeiro filho e lhe deram o nome de Akisti, mas ele foi para uma escola de internato aos seis e você só nasceu onze anos depois disso.

Kai: A tah, entendi. Ele ainda está vivo?

SD: Está sim, ele está trabalhando, é um excelente rapaz, eu até o convidei para vir para cá daqui a um mês.

Kai: Senhor, eu queria saber o que o senhor acha de ter um relacionamento entre os integrantes da nossa equipa?

Ray: É, se o senhor fosse o capitão, o que faria?

SD: Nada.

Kai: Como?

SD: Não se deve brincar com o nosso coração.

**Enquanto isso...**

Chief estava sozinho, quer dizer ele estava com a dizzy...

Chief:- Então é Kaique Hiwatari, o que você consegui sobre ele???

Dizzy:- Tem varias histórias, projetos, datas, arvore genealógica e tem até uma ligação dele com aqueles dois adolescentes estranhos de hoje a tarde.

Chief:O Aki e a Kia? Bem que notei que são parecidos.

Dizzy:E estranhos!

Chief: Por que estranhos?

Dizzy: O garoto tem um olhar distante... e a menina...ela me parecia triste... e parecia que os olhos exalavam...

Chief: Ódio.

Dizzy: Isso mesmo.

Bom, vamos apurar essa coisa para que um mês passe num tirinho de espingarda.

Já que a turma toda está na linda cidade de Florianópolis eles decidiram ir dar um passeio a beira mar (já tinha se passado 5 dias).

Eles caminhavam tranqüilamente, jogavam pedras no mar, ou compravam sorvetes( o Tyson tinha comidos uns oito), até que Ray resolveu parar em puxou Kai, eles saíram escondidos de todo resto da turma e foram para traz de uma roxa.

Kai: Que foi??

Ray: Você viu que é que está no carrinho de cachorro quente?-Então Kai olhou e viu Kiara vistida toda de preto e de mãos dadas com um Cara da idade dela e o Aki estava do lado.

Kai: Eu não acredito nisso! Como o Aki pode deixar a Kia com sair com um tipo desse? 

Ray: Não sei se você viu... Mas o Aki e a Kia Parecem ser roqueiros.

Kai: To vendo. Que eu faço?

Ray: Nada, você não pode estragar o relacionamento da Kia com o namorado... não faz 5 dias que vocês se conheceram.

Kai: É, espero que eles pensem assim quando eu falar para eles que eu sou ... que eu sou...

Ray: Gay?.. Olha Kai... se você tem medo de assumir... então axo que...

Kai: Não... eu não tenho medo!

Ray: mas parece.

Kai: Vamos voltar com o grupo antes que sintam nossa falta.

Eles foram correndo até eles até que o grupo parou em um banco.

Chief: Gente olha um passarinho morto!!

Tyso olhando para o céu: Onde?

Todos caíram para traz.

Continua...

Bem gente, agora O Kai e o Ray vão contar para o povo que estão namorando por que já passou 30 dias e o Akisti vai visitar o povinhu...

Como será que eles vão reagir? 


	7. Invasão

**Lembranças jamais esquecidas:**

Se passou um mês, e Kai tentava reunir toda coragem para essa tarde, alem dele, Ray também se encorajava, afinal a noticia que iria dar não era uma noticia qualquer.

Vamos começar essa fic em uma sala de jantar, lá dentro está Kai, Kia e Aki mais todos os colegas de Kai.. Então Kai olhou para seus irmãos e falou.

**Kai:** Vocês notaram alguma coisa parecida entre eu Kia e Aki?

**Chief:** Sim, eu fiz até uma lista. - Pegou uma lista enorme de dentro do bolso - .Nome parecido, fisionomia parecida, conhecem as mesmas musicas, durante alguns dias andaram falando junto e dividindo as frases, tem o mesmo sobrenome, a mesma data de nascimento, todos são russos, nasceram no mesmo hospital e no mesmo quarto, são filhos da mesma mãe, para fazer um resumo digo que são trigêmeos...

**Kai**(com a boca aberta): Como você sabe disso?

**Chief:** Internet.

**Kai: ¬¬**

**Tyson**: O Kai tem irmãos?

**Kai:** Tenho 3. Mas é outra coisa que eu queria contar, bem é que...

**Ray**( do lado de Kai): Eu e Kai estamos completando hoje um mês de namoro. Kai e Ray esperavam uma reprovação, ações negativas ou qualquer coisa de ruim, mas o que todos falaram os deixaram mais alegres.

**Todos:** Eu sabia.

**Tyson**: Tava na cara.

**Aki:** Por que não nos contaram antes?

Uma batida na porta, ela se abre o SD entrou junto de um menino igual ao Kai, mas com o cabelo puxado para traz e sem as garras da fênix no rosto.

Um momento de tensão, Aki e Kia vão até o garoto e o abraçam, depois o garoto vai em direção de Kai que já não conseguiu controlar as emoções e também o abraça.

A noite foi passando, tiveram um jantar gostoso, muitas conversas, jogos, depois a galera resolveu ver um filme, só que Kai Ray e Akisti não tavam nem um pouco afim e resolveram caminhar, na rua Ray e Kai andavam de mãos dadas, o que chamou a atenção do Akisti que não sabia.

**Akisti:** Tipo... só impressão minha, ou vocês são namorados???

**Kai:** É nós somos sim, Por que pergunta???

**Akisti:** Só para confirmar... namoram a quanto tempo?

**Ray:** Um mês

**Kai:** E você?? O que exatamente você faz???

**Akisti:** Bem, eu sou diretor, faço filmes adolescentes, mas nós estamos com um mercado muito baixo, temos muitas histórias, escritores e tudo, mas é que não é exatamente o que eu quero, quero uma história que chame a atenção, mas eu não a encontro.

**Outro dia:**

Kai acordou com o celular tocando:

**Kai:** Alô? Sim é ele. Mas porque? Hum... Sim entendo. Certo. Vou avisá-los. Bom dia pro senhor também.

**Ray:** O que foi?

**Kai:** Nada só cancelaram o torneio.

**Ray:** Ata... O QUE? Não pode ser.

**Kai:** Temos que avisar outros.

Eles foram tomar o café da manhã e tiveram a conversa com eles e depois o SD chegou.

**Tyson:** Cara eu acho que devíamos voltar para o Japão, aqui é muito quente.

**SD:** Eu vou levar vocês para Rússia, Certo?

**Tyson:** Também não precisa congelar gente,

**SD:** Quero que Kai se lembre de mais algumas coisas, eu não morro antes de prende Boris e Voltaire.

**Tyson:** Mas eu não sou o Kai, por tanto...

**SD:** São uma equipe, tem que ir junto de seus amigos.

**Tyson:** Cara isso - olhou para sua frente e viu que Max tinha avançado na disputa de quem come mais que eles haviam começado. - Ei isso é roubo.

O saguão de Café de manhã ainda estava vazio, Max e Tyson disputavam, Chief conversava com Dizzy e Kai e Ray faziam planos para seu ultimo dia na cidade praiana.

**Kai:** Nós passamos as férias todas indo a praias e nem saímos da ilha, vamos para o continente.

**Ray:** Certo, mas chega de praia.

No continente Kai e Ray haviam ido para uma praça e estavam a beijar-se.

Quando um dos guardas jogou água neles.

**Guarda:** Parem com esses agarramentos aqui.

**Kai:** Era só avisar que estávamos matando alguém e não jogar água. Isso acabou com o passeio deles, eles sabiam que não era proibido fazer isso, mas sabiam o porque que o guarda os parou, eram dois meninos e não um menino e uma menina.

Foram ir ver Kia e Aki em seu apartamento e esses arrumavam as malas.

**Ray:** Vocês também vão pra a Rússia?

**Kia:** O SD nos disse.../** Aki:** Que a nossa presença era/ **Os dois juntos:** indispensável.

**Ray:** Como vocês conseguem?

**Os dois juntos:** O que?

**Ray:** Vocês treinam neh? É impossível falarem juntos por pura coincidência.

**Os dois juntos:** E eu lá tenho tempo para isso?

Era cinco da manhã e já estavam no Aeroporto, o auto falante anunciou o vôo. E eles foram para o portão.

Eram bancos de três em três. Os lugares ficaram assim:

Ray, Kai, SD / Aki, Kia, Max / Tyson, Chief e do seu lado uma menina de 12 Anos chamada Eloiza.

**Chief:** Eu moro no Japão, quer dizer, eu quase nunca estou lá, mas fazer o que. ( Ele ta se achando.)

**Eloiza:** Moro na Rússia, mas vim passar uns dias com meu pai e agora to voltando para minha terra natal...(Nossa, não brinca, devesse ser por isso que você está em um avião que vai para a Rússia minha filha.)

Fazia dois dias que eles estavam na Rússia, o SD foi a uma reunião de negócios, chief foi para a casa de Eloísa.

Kai e Ray entraram na casa de mãos dadas.

**Max:** Ainda bem que vocês estão se dando bem.

**Ray:** Por que?

**Max:** O chief ta apaixonado, mas não tem coragem de se declarar para a...

Ele não teve tempo de se declarar, pois ouviram um barulho de carros e motos e depois 20 homens entraram na casa, usavam mascaras de oxigênios e jogaram aquelas bombas que deixam as pessoas inconscientes.

---------------------------------------continua-------------------------------------------------------------

Mais um cap, modifiquei muita coisa nele, e quando digo muita coisa eu quero dizer MUITA coisa.

Beijos...


	8. Chapter 8

Uma descoberta: eles não morreram. 

Quando Kai acordou levou o maior susto, em sua frente estava ninguém menos do que Voltaire e Boris, ambos com um grande sorriso de malicia no rosto.

Kai olhou para o lado, viu Kia, Aki e Ray, mas onde estavam Max e Tyson?

**Kai**:Onde está o resto de meus amigos?

**Boris**: Estão com pessoas muito especiais.HAHAHAHA - Enquanto falava, ia amarrando Kia e CIA bem forte, nesse momento o resto da turma acordou, mal eles tinham aberto os olhos e se depararam com Boris jogando Kai no chão e lhe chicoteando.

**Kia:** Não, Kai agüenta, não seda agora.

**Ray:** Larguem- o seus monstros.

Voltaire saiu, mas antes olhou para Boris e lhe falou que em 15 minutos queria vê-lo em sua sala.

Boris aproveitou o tempo que lhe fora dado para se aproveitar de Kai, que tentava reunir forças para revidar.

Boris fez Kai sofrer do seu jeito preferido, passando vergonha. Ele despiu Kai e começo a pisar em seus braços.( imagina a dor que deve ser sentir o peso de Boris), depois deu umas duas chicotas no garoto e saiu.

Boris saiu e trancou a porta deixando um Kai quase morto de frio no chão, por pouco Kai não morreu, Ray tinha cortado as cordas com o anel da Beyblade, pegou e vestiu Kai, depois tentou quebrar a porta mas parecia impossível.

**Kai:** Quero que saiam daqui, em baixo da escrivaninha tem um túnel que vai para fora, ao sair, eu vou ficar esperando, pois esse túnel não serve para entrar aqui apenas para sair e tenho que achar Max e Tyson.

**Ray:** Não, você vai com a gente, não vai sobreviver se ficar aqui, depois a gente descobre como entrar.

**()+-----------------------------------------------------()+**

Enquanto isso, Tyson e Max eram socorridos por um casal.

**Tyson**: Ai minha cabeça! 

**Max:** Onde estamos?

**Homem:** Eu não sei ao certo. Está é uma casa, não dah para sair, tudo o que sabemos é que tem uma senha para aquela porta de ferro, ela é automática, mas não fazemos a meno idéia d qual é.

**Tyson parou para pensar:** Vocês são casados neh?

**Mulher**: Sim a 26 anos.

**Tyson:** Mas também são prisioneiros né?

**Homem:** A dez anos.

**Tyson:** é isso! Sei quem são, vocês são os pais do Kai, mas pensei qu...

Tyson não pode terminar de falar pois a mulher falou chorando:

**-**Você o conhece?

**Max:** Ele é capitão da nossa equipa.

**Mulher:** Mas como ele está?

**Tyson:** Não sabemos dizer, ele é fechado, quase nunca fala com ninguém, se bem que por esses dias ele tem melhorado, mas ele acha que vocês estão mortos.

**Homem:** Vou te contar toda a história.

**Flash Back:**

Em uma sala de uma mansão da Rússia, três crianças descem as escadas, 2 garotos e uma garota que carregam beyblades.

**Homem:** Meus filhos, nós vamos sair, Kai de a mão para sua mãe e Kia e Aki para mim. - Foram para fora onde foram colocados em um carro de seis portas, todo o percurso foi feito com eles cercados por seguranças.

**Homem**: Se não voltarmos em quatro horas, quero que chamem a policia, hoje ele vai parar atrás das grades. Digam a policia que ele tentou seqüestrar meu filho caçula! O quero preso nem que tenha que pagar com minha vida.

**Segurança**: Quer que façamos uma escolta pelo caminho?

**Homem**: Não, assim ele ficaria muito desconfiado.

O carro tinha quatro bancos, dois na frente, um no meio e um atrás, o homem foi dirigindo e a mulher ao seu lado, Kia e Aki foram sentados no do meio e Kai foi deitado no de trás.

O caminho tranqüilo até que...

**Homem**: O freio não está funcionando.

**Mulher:** Desvia daquele poste.

O homem fez de tudo para desviar, mas o carro era muito grande e a parte de trás colidiu com ele, fazendo vidros voarem no peito de Kai e o resto do povo ficou ileso.

Kai gritava de dor, estava perdendo muito sangue...

**Fim do Flash Back.**

**Homem:** Nós não podíamos ter morrido, pois não nos aconteceu nada, tudo o que ouve foi com o Kai, ele levantou na hora e sofreu a colisão, algum tempo depois, um homem de cabelos roxos nos ajudou a tirar as crianças do carro, depois eles nos drogou e acabamos desmaiando.

**Max e Ty:** Aposto que era o Boris.

**()+-----------------------------------------------------()+**

Os trigêmeos e Ray corriam pelas Ruas da congelada Moscou em busca de um telefo publico para ligar para um táxi. Foi só acharem um para Kai desabar no chão.

15 minutos depois eles já estavão na casa com um chief aflito perguntando o que tinha acontecido.

Kia Meu avô vai morrer or isso.

Chief Mas o que aconteceu?

Aki Kai quase foi estuprado.

Ray É, de novo.

Todos Como assim de novo? Com o grito Kai acordou, pegou sua beyblade que estava em cima da mesa.

Kai Chief, quero que você pesquisa um jeito de entrar no castelo russo dos Hiwatari, mas não posso ser visto, tem como fazer isso?

Aki Você que voltar para lá?

Kai Tenho que pegar meus amigos.

Chief Eu já achei.

Kai Deixe me ler.

()+-----------------------------------------------------()+

Segundo as lendas do castelo, ele tem muitas passagens secretas, porem apenas uma da entra a ele.

Todos os escravos que trabalharam nessa passagem foras assassinados aos comando de Kaudim Hiwatari em 1753.

Tudo o que se sabe é que a entrada fica perto da arvore mais velha do jardim da propriedade.

O caminho é perigoso e só se pode passar por ele desvendando uma grande charada, ele desemboca em um calabouço que antes era usado para guardar a riqueza da família.

Quem entrar nele, é condenado a morte, pois se não passar por todo o caminho, não se pode mais sair."

Kai Eu vou! Eu vou, mais alguém?

Ray Primeiro temos que saber a charada, tente se lembrar de lago.

Kai forçou a mente, depois palavras confusas foram formando um poema dentro dela, algo que seu avô havia lhe dito, ele mostrava uma enorme arvore. Já sei, anotem o que eu disser:

A arvore mais velha

esconde um segredo radical

o menor erro

pode ser fatal.

Você apareceu em um

labirinto cerrado

Cada passo errado

de mais problemas ficará cercado.

Tome cuidado para

chegar ao próximo portão

Para passar basta apertar

o certo botão.

Um símbolo belo

marca a sua vida,

siga-o e ela

estará garantida.

Este riu esconde

um terrível segredo

Se cair nele de viver

você perde o direito.

O crocodilos vão

te fazer sofrer

Sofrerás tanto

que podes morrer.

Sua beyblade

por ti pode lutar

Mas os animais

não se pode matar...

Chief Essa é a charada?

Kai Uma parte. Quem vem comigo.

Ray Eu vou, não saiu de perto de tia te que a morte nos separe.

Kai Nossa Ray, ninguém nunca me disse algo tão bonito... Eu tenho um plano:

Eu e Ray vamos pegar nossos amigos e vocês três vão chamar a plicia, radio, tv, marinha, aeronáutica exercito...

Kia Acho que ele bateu a cabeça...

Kai Nos encontramos na frente da mansão.

Todos Certo.


	9. A Dranzer de ouro

**A Dranzer de ouro**.

Kai e Ray já estavam na frente da arvore, Kai percebeu que ela era oca e dentro dela havia um túnel que ia para baixo da terra.

Eles entram, o túnel era como um escorregador, Então eles chegaram em um corredor de mato muito alto.

**Ray:-** Onde nós estamos?

**Kai:-** Em um labirinto cerrado.

Ray deu um passo para dentro dele e uma raiz se amarrou em seu tornozelo.

**Kai:-** Cuidado, temos que andar com cuidado, ce não vamos ficar cercados de problemas. Me de sua mão.

Eles foram andando até que alguém se encostou a eles, eles viraram e o que Kai menos queria aconteceu.

**Kai:-** O que você está fazendo aqui Aki?( hahaha, eu tinha que fazer isso!)

**Aki:-** Eu tinha que vir, eles estão em perigo por causa do meu avô, não posso deixar isso acontecer, também quero ajudar.

Eles saíram do labirinto e entraram em um corredor todo de ouro, seria fácil passa já que ele não demonstrava perigo nenhum, era só caminhar calmamente até o outro portão(Será? Será?).

Eles nunca tinham visto tanto ouro junto, estavam maravilhados, mas algo parecia muito errado, foi tudo tão de pressa, um par de ancoras cortou o ar e assim foi pelo resto do corredor, elas eram afiadas e iam de um lado para o outro, eles foram passando e quando estavam quase chegando no portão, a parede começou a diminuir, eles entram e m panico, até que Kai se lembrou de um trecho do poema:"Para passar basta apertar o certo botão."

Ele procurou algum botão e viu que havia três, um com um sol, outro com uma pata e outro com uma chama, pouco a pouco o raio se transformou em um dragão, a pata em um tigre e a chama em uma fênix, Kai apertou o botão com uma fênix desenhada, fora esse símbolo que marcou sua vida.

De repente tudo parou, as ancoras, as paredes e o portão se abriu.

Eles passaram para a próxima sala, era como se um pedaço da selva estivesse la dentro, lá também tinha uma ponte de pedra que passava por cima de um rio, dentro do rio se via crocodilos que mostram seus afiados dentes.

**Aki-:** Isso tah caindo aos pedaços.

**Ray:-** E agora?

**Kai:-** Vamos passar. Eles foram andando até que a ponte desabou. Não vamos ter como passar.

**Aki:-** Mas é claro que vamos Ele pegou a beyblade em mãos - Vai Pract-Dranzer.- Da beyblade do garoto irrompeu uma fênix prateada.

**Kai:-** Tome cuidado, não podemos matá-los.

Pouco tempo depois eles saiam do rio e entravam em uma sala pintada de sete cores: Vermelho, preto, rosa, prata, ouro, azul, verde, e cinza e no final dela, uma fênix de um cinco metros toda de ouro.

Eles olharam para trás e se assustaram ao ver a ponte se remontar, como se fosse mágica.

**Aki:-** Pelo menos vamos poder voltar **-** Nesse momento a porta pela qual tinham passado foi fechada, eles correm até a dranzer dourada e viram que não tinha como sair de lá **-** Que ótimo, agora nós vamos morrer aqui.

Foi nesse exato momento que o resto do poema veio para a cabeça de Kai:

**"Uma reverencia**

**deves fazer**

**para a fênix**

**te reconhecer.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**Sua Dranzer**

**deves mostrar**

**só assim**

**poderás passar**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**Você chegou**

**aonde quiz**

**Passe pelo tunel**

**e viva feliz"**

**Kai:-** Vamos nos curvar. - Todos se curvaram, então a fênix abaixou a cabeça, Kai levantou, foi até ela e ergueu a Dranzer para ela ver.

Nisso a fênix da um pio alto e voa para o outro lado deixando um túnel à mostra, Kai da a Mão para Ray.

**Kai:-** Chegamos até onde queríamos.

**Continua...**

**Eh, qual será a reação de Kai quando ele ver que não é só o tyson e o max que estão la dentro???**

**Imaginem vocês, que perdem duas pessoas muito importantes em suas vidas morrem( pelo menos vocês acham que estão mortas) e por isso toda a sua vida é destruida, você passa por coisas que não passaria se essas pessoas estivessem com vocês, depois de 10 anos você reencontra elas, qual seria sua reação? O que passaria pela sua cabeça? E se tudo vosse um plano do seu avô? Você o odiaria para sempre?? **

**Odio, magua dor, descobertas, lágrimas e no fim... a felicidade... o que vai acointecer com Kai no proxímo cap?**

**E já ia me esquecendo, podem me dar sugestões para os nomes dos pais do Kai, e do Chief e até a mãe do Tyson.**

**E outra coisa, vocês querem que os pais do ray estejem vivos ou não?? Se sim, que nomes eu deveria dar para eles??**

**Xauzinho...**


	10. Um quase final feliz

Oi gente... quanto tempo...

Estou com saudades de vocês, de conversar e trocar fotos ou idéias.

Mas agora, vou atualizar a fic em cheio, me desculpem por postar tantos caps hoje, mas eu vou ficar muito tempo sem postar.

Então vamos a fic.

**UM QUASE FINAL FELIZ**

Ray e Kai deram as mãos e ao ver isso, Aki soltou um ar de indignação e entrou com tudo no túnel seguido pelo casal.

Quando eles chegaram lá em baixo...

**Enquanto isso lá fora:**

Kiara e Kenny estavam aguardando no portão, eles haviam chamado a força aérea, a marinha, o exercito, a policia militar... (agora viajando: **007) **... tudo que Kai havia mandado.

A policia estava vasculhando o castelo inteiro a procura de Boris e de Voltaire, a Abadia estava interditada e totalmente vazia.

Mas fora da Rússia, lá no Japão, os pais de Chief , Alex e Regina, estavam procurando o portão certo para o vou da Rússia, de tão preocupados que estavam,a eles esbarraram em uma mulher de cabelos azuis, ela era a mãe de Tyson e vinha acompanhada de seu filho mais velho, Hiro, logo a trás se via o sr. Granger junto de seu pai.

**Alex: **Que bom encontra-los, suponho que estejam indo para a Rússia.

**Regina: **Meu filho está correndo risco de vida.

**Jane: **Seu filho? É o meu filho que está correndo risco de vida, ele que está trancando sabe se lá a onde.

**Regina: **Seu filho? Todos sabem que você abandonou seu marido antes do menor ter 4 anos.

**Jane: **Olha quem fala, a mulher que nunca vê o filho mesmo morando na mesma casa.

**Sr. Mizuhara: **Cheguei em um momento precário?

**Sr. Granger: **Judi vai nos encontrar lá?

**Sr. Mizuhara: **Pois pois...

Enquanto isso, dentro de um hospital, um homem de longos cabelos cumprido, Tamahome Kon, tentava conseguir alta para sua esposa, eles estavam em São Paulo e nem desconfiavam que o filho que não viam á 10 anos estava tão perto.(Só haviam descobrindo a localização do menino depois de passar o fato do que estava acontecendo no castelo nos jornais.)

**Tamahome: **Pelo amor de Deus doutor...

**Doutor: **Certo, mas ela tem que voltar em um certo período.

**Tamahome: **Muito, muito obrigado.

**Doutor: **Sua senhora está te esperando.

No aeroporto dos EUA, uma mulher de cabelos loiros derramava lagrimas em cima de uma televisão...

**Judi: **Meu filhinho... por que? POR QUE? EU QUERO QUE O MEUNDO ACABE... POR FAVOR... – **Todos que passavam olhavam para a figura que dava socos no aparelho de tv.**

**Voltando:**

Quando eles chegaram lá em baixo, Tyson e Max estavam jantando com a família de Kai.

**Tyson: **E o voltaire deu a Black Dranzer para o Kai terminar de roubar as ferabtis, mas o Kai trocou as ferabtis do peão e jogou com a Dranzer no peão da Black Dranzer.

**Carter: **Muito corajoso da parte dele.

**Max: **Ele é muito corajoso.

**Carter: **Mas me diga.. e namoradas? Ela já namorou alguém?

Max e Tyson se olharam, será que essa era a ora certa? Acho que não, melhor deixar para resolver com mais calma.

**Tyson: **Acho que posso te garantir que ele ama a pessoa que ele escolheu.

**Carter: **E como ela é?

Antes que os garotos pudessem responder aki saiu de dentro da lareira, Anastácia pulou de susto, mas logo reconheceu o filho e começou a chorar. Carter demorou para ver quem era, só se tocou quando Tyson gritou o nome dele e depois Ray e Kai caíram no mesmo lugar só que de mãos dadas.

Ray levantou e depois ajudou Kai a se levantar, quando Kai viu quem estava na sala e ele andou para trás, Aki estava abraçado nos pais.

**Tyson:** Que foi, o gatinho de cabelos bicolores está com medo dos pais?

**Max:** E a gente aqui falando que ele era corajoso...

**Ray: **Kai, que foi, são seus pais? Por que está agindo assim? **– Kai apertava as mãos de Ray mais forte e estava suando muito. **– Seus pais cara, vai lá.

Carter olhava para seu filho..."Posso te garantir que Kai ama a pessoa que ele escolheu", então... mas o Kai? Seu filho mais novo? Talvez fosse só... mas não poderia, Carter teria que aceitar os fatos.

**Kai: **Mas e se eles forem só miragem? E se tudo isso for só um sonho? E se eu acordar dentro daquela sala, com o Boris e o voltaire, e seu acordar e ainda estiver chorando no tumulo da minha avó? Ray... e se isso não estiver acontecendo?

**Ray: **Se não estiver acontecendo, seu sonho será com um final feliz!

Ao ouvir essas palavras Kai correu até seus pais. Abraçou sua mãe com força e se assustou ao ver braços grossos e fortes circular seus ombros, seu pai tinha o abraçado e também chorava.

**Aki: **Agora nós podemos recomeçar, podemos voltar atrás e iniciar mais uma vez um outro tipo de vida.

**Max: **Agora vocês são uma família.

**Anastácia: **Meu bebê, tenho dois rapazes, como que o Akaide está? Como vai a minha princesinha?

**Kai: **Vai ficar melhor agora.

Lá fora, Kiara havia dado uma breve saída até o aeroporto. Ela estava no portão 24, onde os aviões do Brasil desembarcavam, quando apareceu um garoto de mesma idade, vestido todo de preto. O mesmo garoto que Kai e Ray haviam visto na beira mar, o mesmo garoto que havia deixado Kai irritado pelo simples fato de vê-lo andando de mãos dadas com Kiara.

**Kiara: **Que bom que veio.

**Jonata: **Não poderia deixar você sozinha, foi uma promessa, nunca nos separaríamos.

**Kiara: **Nunca.

**Jonata: **E como o Aki está?

**Kiara: **Está lá dentro, sinto que algo está por vir... não quero que nada aconteça ao meu irmão.

**Jonata: **Fica sossegada, estaremos juntos e nossos pensamentos serão os mais positivos possíveis.

**Kiara: **Eu sei.

**Voltando:**

**Ray:** Será que para sairmos, vamos ter que voltar tudo de novo?

**Aki: **Não tem como, acho que estamos presos aqui dentro.

**Carter: **Tem uma saída, mas tem que saber a senha certa.

**Kai: **Como assim?

**Anastácia: **Falamos as palavras certas e a porta abre.

**Kai: **Então elas por acaso seriam... **DRANZER HIWATARI!?**

Com clic, a porta se abriu deixando todos de boca aberta.

**Ray: **Amor, como sabia disso?

**Kai: **Vi tanta coisa hoje que me fez chegar a essa conclusão.

**Ray: **Vamos?

Logo que eles saíram deram de cara com policiais, Aki guiou os pais até Kiara, todos tentavam fugir dos reportes que dominavam a saída do castelo. Kiara apresentou Jonata, mas Kai não estava lá, ele e Ray entraram em um carro.

**Kai: **Eu não sei o que falar, esperava qualquer coisa... monstros, fantasmas, morte... mas nunca me passou pela cabeça que os meus pais estariam lá.

**Ray: **Calma Kai, é um dia de muita felicidade para você.

**Kai: **Se é.

Os dois deram um beijo, ao lado de fora, milhares de repórteres tiravam fotos, os fotógrafos foram afastados por policiais quando Carter se dirigiu ao carro e entrou lá dentro.

**Carter: **Espero não estar atrapalhando.

Kai e Ray coraram, mas Ray corou bem mais que Kai.

**Ray: **Que isso senhor Hiwatari, nós só estávamos...

**Carter: **Você é um bom garoto meu rapaz... espero que faça Kai feliz.

**Ray: **Acredite, lutamos para que isso seja possível.

**Carter: **E então filhão, quem acreditava que você ficaria tão lindo assim? (EU SEMPRE ACREDITEI)

**Kai: **Ham, bem... pai, eu... Nossa, tenho vontade gritar, de gritar muito alto, parece que estou explodindo.

**Carter: **Senti isso quando me vi trancado naquela casinha, respirando o ar condicionado por aquelas maquinas, sem direito ao sol.

**Ray: **Senti isso quando meus pais foram embora.

**Kai: **Sinto muito...

**Ray: **Mas eu ainda estou aqui não é?

**Carter: **Com certeza.

No dia seguinte, os pais de Ray já tinham conseguido embarcar em um avião que os levaria até Moscou enquanto todos os outros pais já estavam lá.

Todos estavam se recuperando dos choques, Tyson e Max matavam a saudades dos pais enquanto chief digitava em seu laptop.

**Alex: **Filho... acho que eu e sua mãe vamos voltar para a casa amanha por que temos...

**Chief: **Trabalho.

**Alex: **Isso, mas vamos levar você junto, está com a escola atrasada.

**Chief: **Não prescizo ir naquele lugar.

**Alex: **Nós íamos te colocar em um internato mas você não quis.

**Chief: **Falamos nisso depois.

Enquanto isso Carter atendia um casal lá fora e o mordomo entrava.

**Mordomo: **O senhor e a senhora Kon estão chegando.

**Ray: **QUEM? **– Falou enquanto levantava de um pulo.**

**Kai: **Eu não sabia que seu pais estavam...

**Ray: **Vivos... nem eu imaginava isso.

**Tyson: **Me desculpe a indecência, mas por que seus pais não moravam com tigo?

**Ray: **Quando eu era pequeno, minha mãe começou a passar mal e elea e meu pai foram tirar um dia na cidade grande para poder descobrir o que era.

**Kai: **E depois nunca mais voltaram?

**Ray: **Meu pai voltou, mas minha mãe não.

**Kai: **...

**Ray: **Mas não é isso que vocês estão pensando, minha mãe foi detectada com uma doença, meu pai juntou todo o dinheiro que tínhamos para deixar minha mãe internada no hospital. Depois de 2 anos, ele voltou para minha aldeia no dia do meu aniversario. Bateu na porta de casa e daí, me entregou um presente e foi embora, nunca mais nos vimos. O presente era uma fita onde ele e minha mãe aparecia, minha mãe não tinha mais seus longos cabelos negros, nem sequer a pele linda que ela tinha. Estava magra, os ossos do rosto não estavam normal, sabe quando ficamos doentes e parece que eles ficam inchados? Minha mãe estava assim, com os ossos saltados, a pele mais clara do que uma criança Albina. Naquele dia eu chorei, naquele dia eu descobri que minha mãe tinha Lupus.(Não sei se é assim que se escreve). **– Falou muito tranqüilo.**

**Kai: ... **Agora eles estão lá fora.

**Ray: **Eu sei.

**Max: **E você está nessa calma?

**Ray: **Olha o que a Yoga faz com a gente.

**Kai: **Corre lá e dá um abração neles!

**Ray: **Mas eu não os vejo a tanto tempo.

**Kai: **Mas você viu sua mãe naquela fita e ela não teve nenhum lugar para te ver.

**Max: **Cara, eles vieram aqui para te ver.

**Ray: **Mas...

**Todos: **VAI DE UMA VEZ!!!

Ray levantou e saiu correndo de lá, se dirigindo ao portão, ao chegar lá ele deu um grande abraço em seus pais, o abraço foi seguido de um aguaceiro enorme... não, não estava chovendo, eles que estavam chorando.

Quando voltaram para dentro, Kai e Aki não estavam lá, eles tinham ido tomar ar em um jardim lá fora.

**Kai: **Você lembra de quando éramos pequenos e brincamos de guerra de neve?

**Aki: **Na verdade não.

**Kai: **Depois do dia da festa de casamento dos nossos pais.

**Aki: **A é... você começou a chorar de susto.

**Kai: **Foi aqui que aconteceu neh?

**Aki: **Foi. Me diga, como você supera tudo isso?

**Kai: **Tudo o que?

**Aki: **Como consegue viver?

**Kai: **Existem coisas que nós só conseguimos entender quando estamos vivendo na pele da pessoa.

Kai foi embora deixando um Aki muito intrigado lá fora.

Nos dias seguintes cada um seguiu seu destino e Kai voltou para o Brasil, desta vez com uma família completa.

**Continua...**

Agora, um pequeno resumo dos que vem pela frente.

: -Mas porque? Porque tudo foi acontecer agora?

: -Não sei... Pode ter sido alguma experiência emocional muito forte.

: -Eu não acredito.

: -Mas tem cura?

: -Sim! Isso tem. Mas leva de um a três anos e é um tratamento muito intenso.

Quando eles voltaram para casa, Kai foi correndo para o quarto e se trancou lá dentro.

**Você verá em...**

**Mais problemas para Kai**

**xauxau**


	11. Mais problemas para Kai

Mais problemas para Kai. 

Tyson, Max e Chief já estavam com suas famílias no Japão.

Já fazia um mês que tudo tinha acabado. Todos já tinham perdido o trauma dos acontecimentos.

Na varanda de uma bela casa, quase de frente para o mar, varias mulheres mantinham uma conversa seria.

**Anastácia:** Quando será que eles vão se pedir em casamento?

**Ling**: Há... eles ainda são muito novos.

**Julia(mãe do Jonata) :** Eu ainda não consegui me acostumar com a idéia que meu filho pode aparecer há qualquer momento de casamento marcado.

**Anastácia**: Eu não me acostumei com a idéia de que meus filhos têm 25 e 14 anos.

Lá fora, 5 adolescentes estavam jogando vôlei.

**Kai**: Vamos descer para a praia?

**Ray**: É, vamos. Eu vou avisar os adultos.

**Jonata**: Calma! Nós já fomos lá hoje.

**Kiara:** É... vamos pra outro lugar.

**Jonata:** Que tal o farol? Vemos tudo de lá.

**Akire:** Isso! Eu vou pegar a maquina.

Os cinco estavam lá em cima, quando do nada, Kai começa a se sentir tonto e pende pra frete, com um movimento reflexo Ray o segura fortemente. Se Kai tivesse caído do farol... bom... só vou falar que são 7 metros de altura. Daí o Kai desceu e Ray foi atrás.

Chegando em casa, Ray e Kai decidiram tomar banho. Ray já estava na banheira quando Kai chegou, tirou o roupão e entrou.

**Kai:** Desculpa eu ter te tirado de lá. Você não precisava ter vindo.

**Ray:** Eu não queria ficar mesmo. – **Falou enquanto dava beijinhos no rosto de Kai e brincava com o cabelo desse.**

A cicatrizes do garoto, já não estava tão fortes, Ray todas as noites cuidava delas, sabia que elas ainda doíam e queria que tudo ficasse perfeito para Kai.

Mas naquele dia, não foram as cicatrizes que chamaram a atenção do garoto. O corpo de Kai tinha inúmeras manchas roxas.

**Ray:** Kai! Que manchas são essas?

**Kai:** Eu não sei. Elas vêm, ficam um tempo e depois vão embora.

Ray levantou, pois o roupão. Ele parecia estar chorando.

**Ray:** Kai, fica aí que eu vou chamar os seus pais.

**Kai**: Mas... **– Já era tarde. O garoto já tinha saído do banheiro. Pouco tempo depois ele voltou com os pais de Kai. Sua mãe se abaixou para ver as manchas enquanto seu pai ia em direção ao garoto e abaixava a pele dos olhos.**

**Carter**: Filho! Você está anêmico!

**Anastácia**: Você acha que é..?

**Carter**: Tudo é possível! Kai, saia daí! Você vai ao medico e você Ray... – **Colocou a mão por cima do ombro do garoto. –** Muito obrigado por ter nos avisado. Se quiser, você pode ir conosco.

**Ray**: Grato senhor.

**No medico**:

**Medico**: Senhor, nós podemos até fazer exames em seu filho, mas é evidente que ele tem leucemia.

**Carter**: Mas como? Por quê?

**Medico**: Existem vários tipos, varias causas. O corpo de seu filho apresenta inúmeras cicatrizes e podemos ver que uma grande maioria não foi cuidada. Grande parte delas teria que ter levado de 5 á 15 pontos, mas podemos ver que fecharam sozinhas, quando isso acontece, a grande risco de contaminação. A um tipo de contaminação que causa a Leucemia. A grandes chances de seu filho ter tido esse tipo de contaminação.

**Ray**: Não! Kai tem essas cicatrizes desde pequeno. Faz muito tempo que isso aconteceu. As cicatrizes novas foram cuidadas por médicos e tudo.

**Medico**: Me desculpa. Mas por mais que essa contaminação tenha acontecido a mais de 50, 60 ou 70 anos, pode vir afetá-lo só hoje. Existem pessoas que morreram com leucemia e não ficaram sabendo.

**Anastácia**: Mas porque? Porque tudo foi acontecer agora?

**Medico**: Não sei... Pode ter sido alguma experiência emocional muito forte.

**Anastácia**: Eu não acredito.

**Ray**: Mas tem cura?

**Medico**: Sim! Isso tem. Mas leva de um a três anos e é um tratamento muito intenso.

Quando eles voltaram para casa, Kai foi correndo para o quarto e se trancou lá dentro.

**Enquanto isso no japão:**

**Tyson**: O que você pensa que é? Fica longe de mim por mais de cinco anos e quer que eu fique feliz por isso?

**Jane**: Mas eu voltei!

**Tyson**:Mas já vai embora.

**Jane**: Me desculpe... não podia te levar comigo.

**Tyson**: E não podia me ligar. O Hiro sabia onde você estava porque você o levou junto.

**Jane**: Hiro não vê seu pai a cinco anos também.

**Tyson**: Mas não foi meu pai que o abandonou. Hiro foi embora por que quis.

**Em outro lugar do Japão: **

**Chief**: Até que enfim resolveram aparecer. Pensei que tinham esquecido que eu existo.

**Alex**: Não fale o que você não sabe!

**Regina**: Nos batalhamos muito para criar você.

**Chief**: Por que mentem tanto para mim. Eu sei que sou um erro de vocês. Algo que não devia ter nascido.

**Alex**: Por favor filho... não diga isso.

**Regina**: Sabe que nós te amamos mais que tudo nessa vida.

**Chief**: Me amam mais que o carro?

**Alex e Regina:** Também não precisa ser tão radical.

**Em um outro lugar do Japão:**

Judi e o Pai do Max( que eu não sei o nome), estavam conversando, mas para ficarem a sós, pediram para que Max fosse buscar umsuco na cozinha.Quando Max voltou, com três copos em cima de uma bandeja, viu seus pais aos beijos e derrubou a bandeja no chão, espalhando pequenos pedaços de vidros pelo chão.

**Judi**: Meu filho, está tudo bem?

**Max**(com um grande sorrio nos rosto): S...sim.

**P.M**: Filho, se prepare que vem um casamento pela frente.

Continua...


	12. Chapter 12

A vida de Kai Hiwatari estava dando mais reviravoltas do que uma montanha russa. Tinha horas, em que se jogar da ponte de ferro da cidade era a única solução que lhe vinha a cabeça.

Um mês já havia se passado, o hemograma de Kai já tinha chego, deu resultado positivo de que ele tinha Leucemia. Agora sim estava perdido. Durante um mês ele adiou a quimioterapia. Mas definitivamente ele já estava piorando. Suas manchas roxas vinham com mais freqüências e começavam a doer.

Mas esse capitulo se passa dois meses depois do resultado do hemograma, sendo assim, já faz um mês que a quimioterapia de Kai começou. Já ia fazer sua 4ª seção e seu cabelo, assim como sua sobrancelha começavam a cair, enquanto no resto do corpo do menino não tinha sequer um pelinho.

Então... sem demorar, encher e incomodar vocês, vamos começar logo com esse capitulo.

**Mudança de aparência:**

Era um dia de sol, nos jardins da frente de um hospital, Aki, Kia, Ray e Jonata estavam sentados na grama esperando que Carter os chamasse para visitar Kai. Já estavam ali a quase 2 horas, eles ainda lembravam da ultima vez que estavam esperando dentro do hospital, perto da sala de quimioterapia. Kai, devia estar sentindo muita dor, gritava muito forte, pedia para os médicos pararem, os gritos foram cessando, diminuindo, Kai não havia agüentado aquela forte confusão que os produtos químicos causavam em seu organismo e desmaiou.

Ray, começou a chorar descontroladamente, Kai já havia levado muitos castigos cruéis, teve sua pele cortada, seu sangue derramado e sua esperança tirada de sua alma por puro prazer de Boris.

Ray o lembrou disso, mas Kai lhe explicou: "_A dor que sentia com Boris, machucava meu coração e minha pele, mas agora, sinto não só como minha pele, mas todo meu organismo queimando, simplesmente pegando fogo. Meu coração dói muito mais. Mas a dor de ter um liquido, entrando por mim, caminhando por minhas veias e queimando é muito maior do que qualquer outra que já senti"_. Ray sabia que era verdade, se lembrara da vez em que Kai teve que ser amarrado em sua Maca para poderem lhe aplicar os produtos certos. Kai se contorcia de dor. Hoje ele tinha pouca voz de tanto gritar. Mas os enjôos haviam aumentado, diferentes do horário de visitas que apenas diminuía.

**Mas vamos voltar ao jardim...**

Carter caminhava em direção ao grupo.

**Carter: **Kai já saiu da sala... mas está inconsciente. Como só temos meia hora de visitas hoje, acho melhor que Ray vá. **- O garoto ia contrapor, não achava justo que só ele pudesse ver Kai se todos estavam ali a muito tempo para o ver, mas antes que pudesse se manifestar, Carter o interrompeu. - **Os médicos me disseram que a última palavra de Kai consciente foi "Ray", acho que é melhor assim.

**Akiri: **Vai cara... O Kai vai ficar bem, nós ainda vamos lembrar disso e dar risada das horas de agonia que passamos e depois vamos ter muitas outras oportunidades de ver o meu irmão.

**Ray: **Mas e se o Kai não agüentar? E se ele...

**Kiara: **Ta panqueca? O kai é mais forte do que pensamos. Vai agüentar.

**Jonata: **Vai cara. Se você estivesse lá, no lugar dele, junto de quem você ia querer estar?

**Ray: **Do Kai.

**Kiara:** Então?

Quando chegaram no quarto, Kai estava ferrado no sono. Então Carter e Ray decidiram ir comprar os remédios do garoto, Ray ia vendo a lista.

**Ray: **Nossa! A lista aumentou de novo.

**Carter: **Só hoje foram mais três remédios.

**Ray: **Para que essa vitamina?

**Carter: **O Kai, perdeu 5 quilos só nessa semana!

**Ray: **Também... a comida que eles servem é horrível.

**Carter:** Como sabe?

**Ray: **O Kai me fez experimentar.

**Carter: **Por que?

**Ray: **Acho que ele está voltando a ser criança... rsrsrsrs... num dia aí, ele me falou que se eu comesse um pouquinho ele comia o resto.

**Carter: **E ele comeu?

**Ray: **Fez birra e comeu só uma fruta.

**Carter: **Pelo menos comeu.

Quando voltaram, Kai já tinha cordado, estava sentado na cama. A cena poderia a ter ser bonita, desde que ele não estivesse chorando.

**Ray: **Kai... por favor não chora.

**Carter: **Vamos filho... seja forte.

**Kai: **Pensei que tinham ido embora. Que tinham me abandonado.

**Carter: **Que isso filho. Sabe muito bem que te amamos muito para fazer isso.

**Ray: **Aproveitamos o tempo em que dormia para comprar seus medicamentos.

**Kai: **Vocês não entendem. Não sabem a dor que é aquela coisa descendo pelo seu corpo. Saber que tudo é culpa daquele imbecil do Boris. Tenho medo de ficar sozinho. Sinto falta de lutar beyblade, de caminhar. Quando saio dessa sala é para me tratar, perdi minha liberdade. **- Falou bem baixinho entre lagrimas, sua garganta doía muito, sentia que a qualquer momento ela poderia rasgar e começar a sangrar.**

**Carter: **Kai... não nos culpe. Ficaríamos o dia todo com você. Mas não podemos. Seu horário de visitas está diminuindo cada vez mais. Seu tratamento esta se intensificando. Quando não estamos com você, estamos pesquisando sobre sua doença, quando Ray não está com você... ele fica chorando. Meu filho... deveria agradecer por tantas pessoas que zelam por ti e não brigar com elas. Tinha que ver Kia hoje. O olhar de ódio dela diminui a cada dia em saber que tem alguém que te ama mais a cada minuto. Ela está apostando em você. Todos estão.

**Ray: **Kai... nunca vamos te abandonar, daqui a três dias começa os teste para ver quem tem a medula óssea compatível com a sua. Suas chances são bem maiores do que as de muitas outras pessoas. Você tem 3 irmãos.

**Kai:** Eu sei... disso... mas... se nenhum deles ... nenhum... for compatível? Vou morrer? Vou ter que ficar aqui para todo o resto de minha vida?

**Enquanto isso no Japão:**

Max e cia não sabiam de nada do que estava acontecendo com o amigo. Mas tinham certeza de que estavam por fora de algum fato. A maioria das pessoas nas ruas os chamavam de covarde. Mas por que isso?

Querem saber o motivo? Por que não perguntam pro Max já que foi ele que quando passavam por uma lanchonete apontou para um jornal e deu um grito bem agudo.

**Tyson: **Que foi? O sorvete está em promoção?

**Max: **Meu deus do céu! Fomos enganados!

**Chief: **Falei que era mostarda de mais o que ele colocou no macarrão. Que foi agora?**- Então seu olhar nbateu no mesmo lugar onde Max olhava. -** Minha santa Dizzy!

**Tyson: **Será que alguém pode me contar o que está acontecendo?

Exposto na frente do balcão, tinha um jornal em uma de suas manchetes estava escrito em letras bem grandes:** "Beybladers, o que fez a equipe desistir?"**

**Voltando ao Japão.**

Um acidente de carro havia acontecido e um repórter foi ao hospital para entrevistar os familiares do sobreviventes. Mas só que o fofoqu... repórter, estava perdido e entrou sem querer no corredor onde o quarto do Kai estava, quando passou por lá, ouviu gritos de dor, médicos andavam calmamente por todo o corredor então o homem resolveu perguntar o por que de ninguém fazer nada. A resposta que lhe deram é que não tinham nada para fazer, se desse um calmante, os produtos perderiam o efeito e alem do mais isso já entrara na rotina.

O homem ficou horrorizado, juntou um pouquinho de coragem e espiou na janelinha da porta. Foi aí que levou um susto, tinha certeza de que conhecia aquele garoto, mas da onde?

**Homem: **Pode me dizer qual é mesmo o nome do menino? Acabei esquecendo o papel que me dava informações sobre ele no meu escritório. **– Perguntou para outro medico que passara pelo corredor.**

**Medico: **Kai Hiwatari.

O repórter quase levou um choque, a respostas que bilhões de jornais e revistas esperavam. "O que fez a equipe beyblader desistir?" Agora ele sabia a resposta. Poderia ficar milionário ou quem sabe até mais.

CONTINUA...

Oie...

Aposto que vocês, a estás horas estão se perguntando: Desistir do que?

Bem... o Max não quis contar neh? Então... que coisa...

Mas vocês podem ficar sabendo o que foi no próximo cap..

Xau!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Já voltei... estou com mais um capitulo da fic.

Espero que apreciem a leitura.

**Uma santa confusão.**

Um dia se passou desde o repórter ter descoberto Kai no hospital, mas foi tempo o suficiente para que o jornal local publicasse um furo exclusivo.

"_A equipe dos beybladers, junto com muitas outras equipes mundialmente famosas, desistiu do torneio de beyblade, no qual se escolheria a nova equipe campeã. Durante muitos e muitos meses, ninguém entendeu como e porque a equipe não compareceu ao torneio, sendo que esta era a atual campeã, muitos boatos foram lançados, entre eles, o fato do capitão Kai Hiwatari estar com vergonha de mostrar sua carinha para o publico, já que foi declarado como traidor no beyconcelho( lugar onde julgam cada membro de cada equipe.), ou então de que Tyson ficou com medo de perder uma luta em publico. Mas de todos, o mais fácil de acreditar era que Kai Hiwatari, após ter reencontrado a sua família, desistiu da equipe, deixando todo o resto abalado, fotos de quando contava Para Ray Kon, também integrante, foram tiradas e publicadas meses atrás. Mas como falamos, tudo não passou de boatos, Kai Hiwatari foi encontrado ontem pelo repórter Eurico Santos no Hospital Ercílio Luz(HEL), aparentando estar se tratando de uma grave doença que pode colocar o paciente em forte risco de vida. Não sabemos a quanto tempo o garoto está nessa situação, mas podemos afirmar com clara certeza de que esse foi o motivo de que eles praticamente fugiram do torneio. Esperamos que Kai melhore e que se preparem para participar de novos torneios pela frente."_

Para a situação piorar, quem estava lendo essa reportagem, era Carter e Tamahome, um ódio total subiu pela cabeça deles, "_podemos afirmar com clara certeza", _era um absurdo, tal calunia é crime.

**Tamahome: **Filho? Por que não foram participar do torneio mundial que teve aqui pertinho?

**Ray: **Ele foi adiado.

**Ling: **Tem certeza?

**Ray: **Sim.** – Então o pai dele jogou o jornal, Ray abafou um grito de susto quando leu a reportagem. Aki tomou o jornal das mãos do amigo e começou a ler, um amontoado de gente foi em volta. **

**Kia: **Mas falaram pro Kai que o torneio foi cancelado.

**Aki: **É... e foi por isso que fomos para a Rússia.

**Anastácia: **Mas parece que o torneio teve continuidade, alguém enganou vocês. Mas quem?

**Ray: **Temos que avisar o Kai, talvez ele possa nos ajudar.

**Jonata: **Melhor não. Vamos com calma. Mas me diga, para qual telefone ligaram para o Kai.

**Ray: **O celular dele.

**Jonata: **Com que freqüência ele usa o aparelho?

**Ray: **A ultima vez que ele usou foi quando recebeu esse telefonema... ei... espera... então o numero ainda está marcado na bina.

Ray foi correndo pegar o celular no quarto, quando voltou, aki pegou o numero e discou de um outro aparelho.

**Voz: **Escritório dos Aliders.

**Enquanto isso no Japão:**

**Alex: **Você leu essa manchete, eu não sabia que o Kai estava doente. **– Falou enquanto estava lendo um jornal on-line.**

**Regina: **Nem eu, será que aquele garoto... o did... chief... sei lá eu... aquele que é nosso filho, será que ele sabe?

**Alex: **Creio que não.

**Regina: **Deveríamos avisá-lo?

**Alex: **Pra que? Isso só vai preocupá-lo mais. Estamos atrasados para o trabalho. Vamos?

**Regina: **Não. Você não percebeu, tem um garoto que nosso filho considera amigo morrendo numa cama de hospital. Temos que arrumar um jeito de ajudar. Procurar médicos especializados.

**Alex: **Mas só que isso vai levar horas... tempo é dinheiro, meu amor.

**Regina: **É a felicidade do seu ficho que está em risco.

**Alex: **Mas do mesmo jeito, um dia ou outro garoto vai acabar morrendo.

**Regina: **Sim, mas é muito bom viver mais tempo. No inicio, esse tratamento é muito intenso, quem está junto da pessoa sofre junto. Minha irmã morreu em uma seção de quimioterapia sabia? E não foi um erro medico nem nada do tipo, ela não suportou as dores... não quero ver esse garoto morrendo, não quero ver nosso FILHO sofrendo.

**Alex: **Ai credo... Ta bom.Vou procurar ajuda.

**Voltando ao Brasil:**

**Voz: **Escritório dos Aliders. Tecle um(1) se quiser marcar uma entrevista(com imprensa) com a nossa mais nova equipe campeã, Tecle dois(2) se quiser se matricular nos nossos mais novos clubes de Beyblade, tecle três(3) se quiser falar com o funcionaria que trabalha com esse telefone. **– Todos se assustaram coma voz, como o celular estava no viva voz, todos puderam ouvir. **

Tamahome tomou o telefone das mãos do Jonata e discou 3.

**Voz: **Bom dia! No que posso ajudar?

**Tamahome: **Se quiser grana, leve um relatório de como anda a situação dessa empresa na frente do Hospital onde Kai Hiwatari esta se tratando dentro de uma hora. Estarei lhe esperando, vá sozinho, estamos tratando de uma quantia muito alta. **– E desligou.**

**Kiara: **Tah panqueca? Que você fez?

**Tamahome: **Calma gente, eu marquei um encontro com esse desgraçado. Vamos poder entregá-lo para a policia.

**Anastácia: **Não acha que é perigoso?

**Carter: **Foi um bom plano. Um cara desses vive pra ganhar dinheiro, vai nos levar, de certeza, os documentos, e então vamos o prender.

**Sr. Dinckinson: **Esse aí vai ter sua ultima hora de liberdade a partir de agora.

**Continua...**

Oie...

E agora, o que vai acontecer nesse encontro?

Por que mentiram para os campeões mundiais?

Por que justo para eles?

Vocês querem descobrir?

Próximo capitulo:

**O herdeiro.**

Abaixo segue uma pequena previ do que vai acontecer:

_- Você sempre foi o preferido do nosso Pai. Eu nunca tinha chance. Era só você! Mas agora olhe só para você! Deixando sua vida nas mãos desses garotos nojentos._

_- Você nunca foi e nunca será melhor que eu! Para você vencer teve que enganar todo esse pessoal. Você não passa de um mentiroso._

_- E você de um traidor._

_- Nunca me chame disso! Você se tornou um traidor ainda maior._

_- Pelo menos eu nunca matei ninguém._

_- Mas eu salvei sua vida._


	14. O herdeiro

**O herdeiro:**

Uma hora havia se passado, Carter e Tamahome estavam na frente do hospital onde Kai estava, Carter ficaria escondido, já que o mundo todo sabia que ele é o pai de Kai, mas Tamahome era uma incógnita.

Sr. Dinckinson também ia, mas chegaria mais tarde. Tamahome estava com uma arma escondida em baixo do sinto e estava segurando uma maleta prateada tamanho médio. Logo atrás de uma arvore estava Carter, ele segurava uma arma também, dentro do hospital, em uma sala, observando pela janela estava Kiara, Akire, Ray e Jonata.

**Akire: **Será que o cara vai amarelar?

**Kiara: **Que mané amarelar. Nem pense nisso.

**Ray: **Mal posso esperar para pegarem esse salafrário.

**Kiara: **Ai Ray, não fale assim.

**Jonata: **Será que ele fez isso só para que a equipe dele ganhasse o campeonato?

**Akire:** Eu tenho minhas duvidas... ai, mas também, o Kai não perguntou nada... apenas aceitou a resposta de que o campeonato foi cancelado semsuspeitar. Se fosse eu no lugar dele, aposto que teria ouvido o maior sermão

**Ray: **Escute aqui! Não ouse falar assim de Kai.** – Falou com o dedo na cara do Akire e segurando a gola da blusa dele pela outra mão. – **O erro foi de todos nós, até mesmo do Sr. Dinckinson. Mas se não fosse esse erro, seus pais ainda estariam trancados dentro daquele lugar. Deveria agradecer o Kai no lugar de tentar ferrá-lo.

**Kiara:** Será que os panquecas já terminaram a discussão, ou vão querer que o cara perceba que a gente tah espionando ele?

Todos ficaram em silencio, passados uns 5 minutos.

**Aki: **Chegou, o cara chegou.

**Jonata: **Shhhhh. Não sabe falar baixo?

Todos se colocaram pela na janela, um homem gordo e careca, muito parecido com o senhor Dinckinson, apenas tirava os bigodes e barba, ele foi se aproximando com uma pasta preta, foi em direção de Tamahome.

**Homem: **Foi você que me ligou?

**Tamahome: **Está atrasado!

**Homem: **Não estamos querendo mais sócios.

**Tamahome: **Não quero ser sócio.

**Homem: **Então, por que pediu um relatório?

**Tamahome: **Por que você mentiu para os beybladers?

**Homem: **Não... eu menti para o capitão. Ele que passou a mentira para o resto do grupo. Pena que meu plano não deu certo.

**Tamahome: **Que plano?

**Homem: **Queria destruir os beybladers, mas pelo visto pagaram a um repórter para mentir o erro nos jornais. E que mentira bonita essa. Kai Hiwatari doente. Qual a doença?

**Tamahome: **Não te interessa.

**Homem: **Se quiser os relatórios, vai ter que contar.

**Tamahome: **Não quero relatório nenhum. Quero saber por que mentiu para o Kai!

**Homem: **Para o destruir!

**Tamahome: **Mas por que logo ele? Pensei que fosse por que tinha medo de que os beybladers os derrotassem, mas não poderia ser, por que eles vão se encontrar em novos campeonatos.

**Homem: **Sim! Esse não era o motivo.

**Tahome: **Então qual era?

**Homem: **Vingança!

**Tamahome: **Mas por quê? Se vingar de que?

Nesse momento a limusine do Sr. Dinckinson parou na frente deles e ele desceu.

**Sr. Dinckinson: **Você?

**Homem: **O que faz aqui?

**Sr. Dinckinson: **Não acredito! Foi você que armou isso tudo? Mas você é mesmo um cretino! Como teve audácia de armar essa?

**Tamahome: **O que diabos está acontecendo?

**Sr. Dinckinson: **Acontece que esse vigarista é meu irmão! Armou mais uma para me destruir! Mais um plano sem escrúpulos para tentar ser melhor que eu! Mas dessa vez você vai acabar atrás das grades.

**Tamahome:** Irmão?

**Homem: **Isso mesmo. Sou Carlos Montegrau Dinckinson.

Nesse momento Carter apareceu.

**Carter: **Legal. Mais um caso de família. Por que quer destruir seu irmão?

**Carlos: **Simples. Eu, só por que nasci 5 anos depois dele, não tive direito a herança de meu pai. Depois que ele morreu, esse aí herdou tudo e se negou a me ajudar. Já faz muito tempo que eu estou tramando essa vingança.

**Sr. Dinckinson: **Eu não acredito! Se quiser vingança, se vingue de mim. E não dos garotos! O beyblade é a vida deles.

**Carlos: **O Beyblade sempre foi a sua vida! Quando ficou velho, pagou para as crianças te entreterem.

**Sr. Dinckinson: **Melhor isso,do que ser um cara que nasceu numa família de beylutadores e não sabia nem lutar beyblade.

**Carlos: **Mas foi um consolo para mim, descobri que o Capitão de sua equipe principal é um IDIOTA. Caiu que nem um coelhinho na minha armadilha . Coitado.

Nesse momento, uma fênix dourada irrompeu o pequeno espaço que separa os narizes de Carlos e seu irmão. Depois Kiara pulou da janela seguida por seu irmão e Ray.

**Kiara: **Nunca... **– O olhar de ódio havia voltado aos seus olhos. - **... Fale... **– Ela estava mostrando o ódio pela sua voz também. -**...Mal... **– Foi falando bem devagar. -...**Do... **– De repente ela parou de andar. -**... Meu...- **Levantou seu olhar e olhou bem nos fundos dos olhos de Carlos. –**...Irmão...** – Levantou o braço e apontou para o Carlos. – **NUNCA!

Com seu último grito, a beyblade dela atacou o pobre homem, a fênix o derrubou pesadamente no chão. Um fio de sangue escorria dos lábios dele. Se Kiara quiser-se, ela poderia matá-lo. E parecia que ela sabia disso.

**Sr. Dinckinson: **PARE! Não faça nada Kiara, eu vou cuidar disso. Ninguém, ninguém nesse mundo vai falar mal do melhor capitão que a BBA já teve. Ninguém! Mas nem que seja meu irmão.

Do terno que usava, Sr. Dinckinson tirou uma beyblade e um lançador, ambos de cor preta. Carlos se levantou e fez o mesmo movimento. A beyblade de Kiara não parou de girar. Ficou um ar meio tenso no local.

**Sr. Dinckinson: **Então é isso! Você vai querer lutar! Acho que esqueceu quem já foi campeão mundial! O orgulho da família.

**Carlos: **Você sempre foi o preferido do nosso Pai. Eu nunca tinha chance. Era só você! Mas agora olhe só para você! Deixando sua vida nas mãos desses garotos nojentos. Agora vou provar quem realmente é o melhor!

**Sr. Dinckinson: **Você nunca foi e nunca será melhor que eu! Para você vencer teve que enganar todo esse pessoal. Você não passa de um mentiroso.

**Carlos: **E você de um traidor.

**Sr. Dinckinson: **Nunca me chame disso! Você se tornou um traidor ainda maior.

**Carlos: **Pelo menos eu nunca matei ninguém.

**Sr. Dinckinson: **Mas eu salvei sua vida.

**Carlos: **Assassino!

**Sr. Dinckinson: **Eu não sou isso!

**Calos: **Não tente se enganar!

**Sr. Dinckinson: **Não foi minha culpa!

**Carlos: **Você matou meu pai!

**Sr. Dinckinson: **Não metei! Não foi minha culpa. Ele não conseguiu sair do carro. Pediu para que eu fugisse. Não foi minha culpa.

**Carlos: **Se fosse eu, teria ficado lá, teria o tirado do meio das engrenagens, teria morrido por ele.

**Sr. Dinckinson: **Você é um maluco. Ele me mandou sir de lá. Não deu dois minutos e o carro explodiu. Ele sabia que isso ia acontecer. Você sabe que se ele não tivesse brigado com você naquela noite, ele nunca teria entrado no carro.

Carlos abaixou a cabeça, uma lagrima caiu no chão.

**Sr. Dinckinson: **O assassino aqui é você!

Nesse momento Jonata saiu pela porta do hospital com um celular na mão e logo depois três carros da policia chegaram no local e prenderam o Carlos.

A equipe Aliders foi proibida de entrar em qualquer outro campeonato O mal entendido dos jornais foi concertado e ninguém pensava que Kai estava doente.

**Continua...**

**Oie...**

**Que acharam do cap?**

**Mas vem cá, aposto que quando leram o dialogo no capitulo anterior, vocês pensaram que seria o Aki falando pro Kai não foi?**

**Bem, essa era a intenção. **

**Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Espero as reviews, mas não briguem comigo... Por favor!**

**Mais uma previ:**

**Vingança **

- Você sempre foi uma ótima pessoa.

- Por favor. Não se renda. Sei que você é forte. Fica comigo. Não deixe que os erros nos separem de novo.

- Não! Chegou há minha hora, antes eu do que você.

- Não! Não, por favor. E seu namorado, como vai ficar. Você passou por coisas piores, sei que vai agüentar.

- Me desculpa. Não sou tão forte quanto você.

- Por favor.

- Adeus. – E seus olhos giraram nas órbitas. Seu corpo já não tinha mais vida.


	15. Chapter 15

**Vingança:**

Mais um dia se transcorria. Agora era o dia dos testes para ver quem tinha a medula óssea compatível com a de Kai. Ray foi o primeiro que fez o teste e depois tirou o dia com Kai.

**Ray: **Sabia que seu pai está organizando um torneio?

**Kai: **Está?

**Ray: **Sim. Vai ser seu presente de boas vindas. Quando você se recuperar, vai ganhar um torneio em sua homenagem.

**Kai:** Mas será que eu vou poder participar?

**Ray: **Claro que vai! Você tem dois irmãos gêmeos. Não se esqueça disso.

**Kai:**Não vou me esquecer.

**E assim, dois dias se passaram, Kiara foi declarada como compatível com seu irmão. Mas Akire e Akisti (que tinha visto ao Brasil só para fazer o exame) não eram compatíveis com ele.**

**A quimioterapia estava tendo muito progresso. Kai já não chorava tanto e seus desmaios tinham diminuído. Kai sobreviveu ao seu tratamento e ele durou dois anos.**

**Dois anos depois:**

Dois garotos de 16 anos estavam caminhando pela parte de baixo do lugar onde ia acontecer o torneio de Beyblade, era a parte onde fica as cuias, lá tinham vários tipos, todas ficavam presas em um ferro que percorria a sala toda, na parte de cima, onde deveria estar o teto, estava um furo e em sua direção, uma cuia estava sendo encaixada. Essa seria a cuia de abertura.

Ray usava seus cabelos já cortados, uma calça jeans larga escura, uma blusa de meia manga vermelha e tênis All Star vermelhos. Kai usava seus cabelos ainda muito curtos, tapados por um lenço com um símbolo da BBA, mas no lugar de um dragão, havia uma fênix, tinha uma calça jeans clara e usava um casaco de moletom branco e seu inseparável cachecol não estava ali.

Kai ia passando a mão no travessão que fechava a área que era proibida entrar. Tinha os olhos vermelhos, o que mostrava que antes tinha estado há chorar.

**Ray: **Por favor, não chore, olhe só para isso. É um torneio em sua homenagem, só seu. Cara... você é muito forte... tinha que se orgulhar.

**Kai: **Qual será a reação dos outros? Será que vão me reconhecer?

**Ray: **Claro que não, você perdeu aquela aparência terrorista que antes tinha. Fala o tempo todo. Está sempre sorrindo, virou muito mais carinhoso e cá pra nós, você ficou muito sentimental.

**Kai: **E você... acha... que... isso é ruim?

**Ray: **Não maluco! Claro que não. É bom saber o que você sente. É bom saber que você não tem mais vergonha de mostrar o que pensa. Isso é ótimo Kai.

**Kai: **Mas em aparência?

**Ray:** Bem... você está bem menos musculoso...

**Kai: **Minha sobrancelha está baixa, não estou com muito cabelo. Uso esse lenço na cabeça. Minha voz não engrossou tanto quanto a tua. Se não fosse o apoio de vocês... eu nem sei o que poderia acontecer.

**Ray: **Oh Kai... não fale isso. Você sabe que conseguiu por conta própria, você foi forte, agüentou 2 anos trancado em um quarto de hospital e agora sai andando e sorrindo como se nada tivesse acontecido. Sei que sofreu desde muito cedo, mas esses dois últimos anos, com certeza foram os piores para você e...

**Kai: **Não, esses foram os melhores, pois nos meus momentos de tristeza, tinha você do meu lado. Em minhas horas de dor, tinha você do meu lado. Quase no fim da minha vida, eu tinha você do meu lado. Você esteve lá para me amparar. Quando era pequeno meu avô me maltratava, depois ele me trancava em uma sala para eu não ficar perto da minha avó. Fui separado dos meus irmãos, confiei cegamente em meu avô e por isso eu fui estuprado, chicoteado, esfaqueado e abusado. Mas não era isso que me doía, o que me feria cruelmente era o fato de ser afastado das pessoas que amava. Mas agora eu tenho você, e sei que nada vai nos afastar, nada, por que dos amores que já senti... de todos eles, o seu é o mais forte. Eu te amo Ray. Te amo do fundo do meu coração. **– Ele falou isso desesperadamente, chorando muito forte.**

Ray olhou para Kai e começou a chorar, ele via Kai como um guerreiro, alguém por quem tinha muito orgulho. Olhou para ele e lhe deu um beijo.

O beijo só foi interrompido com uma sirene que ecoou, era o sinal que indicava o inicio do noo torneio. Kai queria ver seus colegas. Parecia que Max tinham ganho uma irmãzinha e Tyson um irmãozinho. Os pais de ambos haviam se casado novamente. Os pais de Chief tinham ido para Bahamas de férias e tinham levado o garoto junto.

Kai e Ray foram caminhando, iam acompanhando o que acontecia do lado e fora por um telão que tinha sido posto do lado de dentro do aposento.

O pai de Kai estava imponentemente sentado com os jurados na mesa da frente e o narrador já iniciava.

**A.J Toper: **Estamos aqui, com o primeiro torneio Patrocinado pela mais nova empresa no mercado de Beyblade, a seguir as regras:

1º Cada participante joga individualmente.

2º Não pode agredir o adversário, fisicamente ou com palavras profanas.

3º Os jogadores que participaram desse torneio são os que passaram pelos campeonatos locais de seus paises.

4º Será uma batalha por vez, apenas a ultima será uma melhor de três.

5º Uma nova equipe será formada para os quintos primeiros lugares.

6º Não há classificação por gênero, cor, idade ou nacionalidade.

7º O capitão será escolhido pela equipe.

Uma salva de palmas foi lançada pela platéia. E logo o torneio começou.

Varias lutas ocorreram, como Kai esperava, Max, Tyson, Kiara e Akire, já estavam no banco dos classificados e Ray estava se juntando a eles.

**Toper: **Agora vamos para a ultima luta do 1º bloco. Kai Hiwatari x Junire Ferebel.

Do corredor esquerdo, apareceu uma menina loira e do esquerdo, onde todos esperavam ver O Kai que conheciam, de cara fechada e bancando o durão, saiu um garoto que esboçava um lindo sorriso, magro e fraco, com a pele muito pálida.

Tyson levou um susto, ele não acreditava no que via e Max ficou mais branco do que Kai.

Quando Kai ganhou a luta, ele foi ver seus colegas e logo foi bombardeado por muitas perguntas.

Depois de explicar, ele foi se deitar, mas no que levantou do banco uma sirene ecoou. Mas dessa vez era a sirene da segurança. De repente Voltaire, Boris e Carlos entraram no estádio segurando uma pistola cada um. Em theflash, as arquibancadas ficaram limpinhas, mais ninguém estava lá.

Carter, Dinckinson e Tamahome apanharam suas armas e uma troca de tiros foi feita, mas Boris, Voltaire e Carlos não miraram em nenhum dos homens presentes, eles miraram na única garota, miraram em Kiara.

Kiara caiu nos braços de Kai. Todos os garotos, menos Kai, saíram correndo atrás dos três fugitivos da cadeia. Mas também, onde os idiotas dos policiais estavam com as cabeças de colocá-los juntos na mesma sela? Kiara havia levado um tiro na pena direita, um no lado esquerdo do peito e outro do braço direito.

**Kai: **Kiara!

**Kiara: **Você sempre foi uma ótima pessoa. Obriga por estar aqui.

**Kai:** Por favor. Não se renda. Sei que você é forte. Fica comigo. Não deixe que os erros nos separem de novo.

**Kiara: **Não! Chegou há minha hora, antes eu do que você.

**Kai:** Não! Não, por favor. E seu namorado, como vai ficar? Você passou por coisas piores, sei que vai agüentar.

**Kiara: **Me desculpa. Não sou tão forte quanto você.

**Kai:** Por favor.

**Kiara: **Adeus. – E seus olhos giraram nas órbitas. Seu corpo já não tinha mais vida.

**Kai: **NÃO!!! KIARA! Volta Kiara... não me abandone. Por favor Kiara... volta... **– A ultima palavra foi quase inaudível.**

Uma dor quase insuperável estava rompendo o coração de Kai. Ele se sentiu impotente, Kiara havia salvado sua vida e ele nada pode fazer quando ela precisou dele.

Kai sentia seu peito queimar como fogo. Alguma coisa brilhava no bolso de Kiara, era sua ferabit. Kai a retirou do bolso das calças pretas da menina e colocou o peão no chão, lá, ele viu a peça se desfazer como se fosse ouro, foi derretendo. Nunca mais ia ver a fênix dourada que agora jazia derretida do lado de sua dona.

A dor no peito de Kai foi aumentando, a única coisa que se lembrou de fazer antes de desmaiar foi ver Aki e Jonata correndo até eles e ver Voltaire e seus comparsas sendo algemados no chão.

**Continua...**

**Kai: **OK... essa maluca se suicidou...O QUE QUE EU FAÇO?

**Ray: **Coloca o dedo na boca e começa a chorar.

**Kai: **Ò.Ó

**Ray: **Já decidiu o que vai estar escrito na lapide dela?

**Kai: **Já!

**Ray:** E o que é?

**Kai: **Aqui jaz uma panqueca.

**Kiara: **Panqueca é você!Ò.Ó

**Kai: **Aiiii **– Ele da um daqueles gritinhos suspeitos e pula no colo de Ray. – **Fantasmas! Estou vendo fantasmas!

**Ray: **O Kai... a Kiara morreu na fic, não aqui!

**Kai: **Ah é!_Que pena!_

**Kiara: **Que você falou?

**Kai: **Ainda bem... já pensou como seria a minha vida sem levar os seus sermões, ou ficar de castigo, ou sem ter mais uma doida que me dá as piores doenças do mundo.

**Ray: **OK... Enquanto os dois discutem, eu vou dando o recado. Mandem reviews para essa chata e podem falar mal dela, apoio e defendo quem fizer isso.

Xau!


	16. Chapter 16

**Quando a verdade vem átona:**

A dor no peito de Kai foi aumentando, a única coisa que se lembrou de fazer antes de desmaiar, foi ver Aki e Jonata correndo até eles e ver Voltaire e seus comparsas sendo algemados no chão.

**Um dia depois no hospital:**

Kai acabara de acordar. Estava dentro de uma sala no hospital, um movimento ao seu lado esquerdo chamou sua atenção. Sua visão ainda estava se acostumando com a luz. Pouco a pouco um vulto preto foi tomando forma.

**Jonata: **Que bom que acordou, estava preocupado.

**Kai: **Jonata... Me desculpa, eu... não pude fazer nada...

**Jonata: **Ninguém podia. A bala atravessou o coração dela.

**Kai: **Vocês devem estar me achando um fraco. Fui o único que desmaiei.

**Jonata: **Você está doente. Acabou de passar por muitas coisas.

**Kai: **E o que aconteceu com _eles_?

**Jonata: **Foram presos, mas agora estão em selas diferentes.

**Kai: **Por que... por que fizeram isso? Por que não a mim?

**Jonata: **Eu não sei muito bem. Mas olha... tenho uma coisa que eu queria te dar. Eu e Kiara iríamos completar hoje 5 anos de namoro e... bem, comprei essa correntinha para ela. Queria que ficasse com você. Por que... bem, no seu sangue tem um pedacinho dela, por causa da doação. **– E estendeu a Kia um porta-jóias preto. Lá dentro havia uma correntinha prateada, com um pingente oval onde se podia colocar uma foto e fechá-lo.**

**Kai: **É muito bonito Jonata. Vou guardar com todo o carinho.

**Jonata: **Eu... falei com meus pais e eles decidiram que eu... bem, eles acham que é melhor eu voltar para casa e então... Adeus.

Era a segunda perda de Kai, Jonata tinha virado um grande amigo, Mal o garoto acabar de sair, Aki entrou.

**Aki: **Não tem como ser trigêmeos se não somos em três.

**Kai: **Eu sei.

**Aki: **Kai... estou me sentindo incompleto. Não sei viver sem ela. Ela faz parte de mim. Eu mal sei falar sem ela. Hoje, enquanto conversava com os médicos, eu parava no meio das frases, mas ninguem as completava. Eu estou sentindo um vazio muito forte no meu peito.

**Kai: **Todos estamos!

**Aki: **MAS EU ESTOU MAIS.

**Kai: **Eu entendo. Sei disso. Sei que é a pura verdade. Mas não posso fazer muito. Por favor, estou me sentindo culpado, você não entende, eu vi ela morrer. Ela morreu na minha frente. Eu não pude fazer nada. Estou me sentindo péssimo também.

**Aki: **Estávamos bem até você aparecer.

**Kai: **A, não venha me culpar.

**Aki: **Ah... agora vai se fazer de coitadinho. Se não fosse você ter ficado doente, a Kiara não precisaria ter doado medula óssea para você, será que não entende que os homens queriam acabar com você, querer fazer você sofrer. Mataram Kiara que era a única compatível com você.

**Kai: **Isso não é verdade.

**Aki: **Não se finja de sego! Você não vale nada. Gosta que as pessoas sofram no seu lugar.

**Kai: **Ora... saia daqui. Não tenho que ficar ouvindo esse absurdo.

Aki saiu mais que imediatamente da sala de hospital. Kai, não conseguindo conter a dor no coração começou a chorar. As palavras de Aki pairavam no ar, não queriam prar de ser repetidas. Será mesmo que KIara só morreu por que... não! Isso era maluquice. Akire deveria estar aturdido com a perda da irmã. Jonata daria um jeito nisso. Kai segurou c porta-jóias e desejou, do fundo do coração que tudo fosse um sonho. Queria acordar naquela sala, onde Ray e seus irmãos estavam amarrados e Kai despido no chão com Boris pisando em seus braços.

Mas aquilo não era um sonho... Não... Kai não tinha essa sorte.

**Dois dia depois/ Na mansão:**

Kiara já tinha sido cremada, sim, Aki que falou que ela não queria que seu corpo fosse comido por pragas. Kai e Aki não se falavam. Quando era hora da refeição, Aki ficava no quarto e só descia depois de todos terem acabado. Mas naquele dia, Aki não desceu. Todos acharam estranho e sua mãe foi ver o que estava acontecendo.

**Anastácia: **CARTER... PELO AMOR DE DEUS VENHA CÁ! MEU DEUS... MEU FILHO! NÃO POR FAVOR,...

Quando Carter subiu as escadas até o quarto do menino, viu ele com o pulso cortado, sangue ainda escorria, do lado, uma tesoura. Aki devia estar planejando o suicídio à muito tempo, pois a arma do crime foi pega no hospital.

Quando Kai ficou sabendo, ele se sentiu mais culpado ainda, pois se ele não tivesse desmaiado, eles não teriam que ter ido ao hospital e a tesoura nunca teria chegado às mãos de Aki.

Outro fato que incomodava Kai, era o fato de que o suicídio só havia acontecido por causa da morte de Kiara e o Aki achava que Kai era o culpado.

Kai se sentiu um lixo, pareceu que seu mundo estava de pernas para o ar. Sua vida estava correndo ao contrário. A morte não tinha mais volta, era para sempre, agora tudo estava perdido.

Ele saiu correndo para os jardins, mas seu lugar preferido lá, era onde Aki e ele haviam conversado. Kai saiu correndo de lá, as coisas começaram a rodar em sua volta. De repente, Kai se viu no meio de uma floresta pegando fogo, alguém pedia por ajuda, Kai foi seguindo a voz, ela era de uma menina, Kai foi chegando mais perto bem devagar, as vozes foram se aproximando "socorro! Kai me ajude!", ela chamava por Kai "Kai, onde você está?", foi aí que Kai viu Kiara, ela estava derretendo chamou por Kai mais uma vez e depois virou um liquido dourado, o liquido foi escorrendo, foi tomando forma e volume, de repente virou Aki, Aki se voltou com uma tesoura contra Kai. Tentava o acertar, mas o menino desviou por pouco. Como Aki não acertou seu irmão, ele cortou o próprio pulso e se desfez no meio de uma fumaça negra que se dissipou ao vento.

**Kai: **Não! Voltem! Por favor.

Depois as imagens começaram a girar, só que agora no sentido contrário.

Kai estava sozinho, em um jardim, mas era um jardim diferente, era um jardim escuro. Vozes atormentavam sua cabeça "Estávamos bem até você aparecer.". Kai sentiu uma flecha atravessar sua cabeça e pendeu para traz, mas do nada, o jardim sumiu, Kai estava dentro de uma igreja, varias pessoas estavam lá, foi aí que ele viu o batizado de 3 crianças. Dois garotos e uma menininha. Kai viu o senhor Dinckinson, ele estava mais jovem e segurava no colo a menina, depois uma mulher que Kai lembrava por ser a Sra. Dinckinson segurava um garoto de cabelos bicolores. Kai sorriu ao reconhecer a cena, mas ele foi desfeita, de repente ele estava com seu avô na frente de uma arvore "Este rio esconde um terrível segredo." Depois Kai ouviu um barulho de tiro, e uma bala cortou o ar e pegou no coração de uma menina que estava atrás dos dois, ela cai, depois a menina virou um menino e o sangramento do peito sumira, agora o que sangrava era o pulso direito.

Uma dor começou a esfaquear o coração do menino e ele voltou a realidade. Sua respiração estava acelerada. Mas qual era o motivo de ter tido aquelas visões assustadoras? Seria culpa? Quem sabe... Remorso?

Kai sentiu alguma coisa queimar sua pele, era sua beyblade. Será que a beyblade de Aki também teria sido derretida?

Será que ele era mesmo o culpado de tudo isso estar acontecendo?

**Max: **Kai!

Max vinha se aproximando. Seu sorriso brincalhão não estava mais lá. Qual o motivo de ter ido o procurar lá fora?

**Max: **Não é bom você ficar sozinho!

**Kai: **Eu sempre ficava! Qual a diferença?

**Max: **A diferença... a diferença é que agora nós não somos uma equipe de colegas. Agora nós somos uma equipe de amigos.

**Kai: **Eu me sinto culpado. O que pode acontecer comigo agora?

**Max: **Seu pai quer te ver. A beyblade do Aki virou fumaça...

**Kai: **Hummm...

Os dois foram caminhando para dentro do aposento, quando chegaram lá, Carter deu um abraço no filho e colocou a mão no ombro direito do garoto.

**Carter: **Meu filho... eu tento entender o que está acontecendo com você... não foi sua culpa. A única certeza que demos da vida é que vamos morrer. Mais cedo ou mais tarde isso vai acontecer com todos nós.

**Kai: **Mais Aki e Kiara estariam bem se não fosse por mim.

**Anastacia: **Você não é o culpado, entenda.., herói da história sempre foi e sempre será você!

**Kai: **Mas...

**Ray: **Não! É você e pronto. Aki foi fraco. É um fato que temos que engolir. Você acha o que? Que Kiara queria que ele se matasse por causa dela?

**Kai: **Não, mas...

**Anastácia: **Meu filho... você sabe, que no fundo, você é uma boa pessoa.

Kai não reagiu. Essa frase foi uma das ultimas palavras ditas por Kiara. Agora, tanto ela quanto Aki eram apenas estatísticas, uma de assassinato e outra de suicido.

Aki também foi cremado. Jonata nunca mais deu uma noticia e a mãe de Ray teve de viajar para se tratar.

Todos estavam dormindo, um garoto de cabelos bicolores se remexia no sofá. Kai estava tendo um pesadelo, então acordou, estava na sala, não tinha conseguido adormecer no quarto e decidiu descer. De repente as imagens começaram a girar novamente e Kai foi transpassado para o jardim da arvore. Mas o castelo estava diferente, parecia mais novo. Kai viu dois garotos brincando, uma magricela e alto e outro com bochechas cheias e menor. Kai foi chegando mais perto e viu uma cicatriz vermelha que corria no rosto do mais velho. Se aproximou mais. Eles deviam ter 17 e 5 anos. Uma mulher apareceu no jardim e falou:

**Mulher: **Voltaire! Venha para cá.

O garoto menorzinho correu para a mulher e o mais velho se mostrou inquieto. Quando seu irmão deu uma boa distancia, ele entrou pela arvore e Kai o seguiu, eles desceram e chegaram novamente ao labirinto. O menino cuja Kai não sabia o nome, lançou sua beyblade e invocou sua ferabit. Para total espanto de Kai, Dranzer saiu de lá de dentro e incendiou tudo o que via pela frente.

Kai ficou pasmo, continuou seguindo o menino. Logo a traz, o labirinto se remontava, intacto, como se nada tivesse passado por ali.

Eles passaram pelas ancoras, uma ancora cortou o corpo de Kai pela metade, mas como ele não estava materializado, apenas sentiu um gelo na barriga mas não se machucou.

Ao entrarem para a sala da ponte, a ponte desabou, mas o menino não pareceu se incomodar com isso.

**Menino: **"Esse rio esconde

um terrível segredo.

Se cair nele

De viver

você perde o direito."

O menino repetiu esse trecho do poema varias vezes, olhava para as águas, olhava para os crocodilos, olhava para a beyblade em sua mão e tornava a repetir tantas outras vezes.

**Menino: **Qual o seu segredo? Como faço? O que devo fazer?

Kai tentou falar, ma sua voz não saia. O segredo do rio são os crocodilos, se cair no rio os crocodilos lhe tiram a vida. Tudo girou de novo e Kai voltou para a sala, mas só que dessa vez, Max, Tyson e Ray estavam lá.

**Max: **Que foi que aconteceu?

**Ray: **Não conseguíamos te acordar.

**Kai: **Eu não estava aqui.

**Tyson: **Estava sim.

**Kai: **Não, não estava. Voltei no tempo, quando meu avô tinha cinco anos. O irmão dele não devia saber o resto do poema, por que ele não sabia como passar no rio. Ele não sabia qual era o seg...O SEGREDO!

**Ray: **O que foi?

**Kai: **O rio! O segredo do rio! Nós não sabemos qual é o segredo do rio.

**Ray: **Sabemos sim! É que o rio tem crocodilos que se cairmos no rio eles vão nos comer vivos.

**Kai: **Não! Esse não é o segredo.

**Ray: **Então qual é?

**Continua...**

E aí?

E agora qual será o segredo do rio?

Tenho uma pergunta, alguém já sacou o que vai acontecer?

Não percam o próximo cap.

O suspense e o mistério... guardei tudo pro final.

Beijos...


	17. Chapter 17

''**Kai: **Não! Esse não é o segredo.

**Ray: **Então qual é?

**Kai: **Esse riu esconde um terrível segredo, se cair nele de viver você perde o direito. Se é um segredo, por que a estrofe de baixo estaria o revelando?

**Max: **Eu to boiando...

**Tyson: **Eu já me afoguei.

**Ray: **Não entendo o que quer dizer com isso.

**Kai **Os crocodilos estão guardando o segredo, estão o protegendo. Mas ainda assim... se cair nele de viver você perde o direito. Nós passamos nadando pelo rio, e não morremos, bem o Aki já se foi, mas ele que se matou, então...Se cairmos nele..., E se o _nele_ se dirigisse ao...

**Ray: **Ao segredo! Como não percebemos antes?

**Kai: **Por que não tínhamos parado para pensar. O garoto devia estar pensando nisso já faz um tempo, ele já estava bem acostumado com os obstáculos, devia ter ido lá a mais de uma vez. Temos que voltar pra lá.

**Max: **Voltar pra onde?

**Ray: **Vamos...

**Max: **Mas para onde?

Eles foram de volta pára o jardim, entraram pelo labirinto, passaram pelo túnel de ouro e chegaram no rio, deixaram os crocodilos inconscientes e mergulharam, na no fundo do rio havia uma tampa, nela estava escrito:

**O perigo se alastra**

**A cada segundo**

**Cuidado para não cair**

**Em sono profundo.**

**Um passo errado**

**e você vai morrer**

**Tome cuidado**

**Se quiser viver.**

Kai puxou a tampa e eles passaram por um túnel, o mais incrível é que a água não entrava no túnel, algum tipo de magia a prendia lá fora.

Eles foram escorregando por um túnel de ferro até que chegaram em lugar de céu aberto e de aparência medieval, Kai logo reconheceu que aquele era o castelo onde seus país haviam ficado presos e que logo a sua frente se encontrava um a arvore, embora fosse bem pequena, Kai pode perceber que aquela era a árvore dos desafios.

Toda a massa correu em direção dela e passaram pelo buraco, só que dessa vez não tinha um labirinto, não tinha um corredor de ouro, não tinha nada.

Era uma sala vazia, só que no fim dela havia uma arca, tipo um baú, de ouro. A sala era feita de pedras, mas sete pedras, suficientemente grandes para 10 pessoas pisarem nelas, estavam no meio e separavam os garotos da arca.

Tyson foi correndo até a arca, mas Ray o segurou:

**Ray: **Está muito fácil.

Kai repetiu os dois trechos da tampa e Tyson ficou branco. Kai deu um passo a frente e na pedra que pisou apareceu palavras feitas de fogo:

**Três portas aqui existem**

**Mas só uma é a salvação.**

**Das outras saíram monstros**

**Nunca postos em visão**

De repente todo o resto da sala sumiu e eles apareceram em uma sala onde havia 3 portas. A primeira falava:

**Se não gosta da verdade**

**Te aviso que essa é a porta**

**Se escolher as outras**

**Sua alma estará morta.**

A segunda falava:

**Se gosta de um jogo fácil**

**E agora quer desistir**

**Entre por essa porta**

**E nada mais vai sentir.**

A terceira falava:

**Viva aos nossos guerreiros**

**Que até aqui vieram**

**O fim está próximo**

**E foi vocês que quiseram.**

**Tyson: **Certo, vamos para a primeira.

**Kai: **Não… essa não é a porta.

**Tyson:**Claro que é.

**Ray: **Não, essa porta se dirige as pessoas que gostam de mentiras.

**Tyson: **Não, ela fala que se entrarmos pelas outras nós vamos morrer e as outras deixam bem claro que isso vai acontecer.

**Ray: **Ela fala que a nossa ALMA vai estar morta.

**Tyson: **E qual a diferença?

**Max:**Almas não morrem.

**Kai: **Bem… a segunda também não é.

**Ray: **Nem a terceira.

**Max:** Então... EI, O QUE É AQUILO? **– Falou apontando para um pedaço de corda que saiu do chão.**

**Kai:**É um alçapão.

Eles escorregaram por um túnel e pararam na sala inicial, Kai pisou no Segundo degrau e mais um desafio foi lançado.

**Cuidado com o fogo**

**Ele pode queimar.**

**Cuidado que o que vê**

**Pode te enganar.**

Então o chão desapareceu e eles flutuaram até uma sala escura cheia de equipamentos de tortura que Kai logo reconheceu qual lugar era.

**Kai: **Eu não gosto desse lugar.

**Ray: **O que será que vai acontecer aqui?

**Max: **Não faço a menor idéia.

**Tyson:** Vamos sair logo daqui.

Foi Kai quem correu até a porta, mas ele se surpreendeu ao ver que a porta abria, mas ele se surpreendeu mais ainda ao ver que a porta planava no ar, ele não via nada a não ser o vazio.

Tyson chegou correndo, todo estabanado e derrubou Kai, Kai ,perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu da sala. De repente ele sentiu algo preso em seu pescoço, ele não sabia explicar, mas seu cachecol avia voltado para ele e alguém o puxara de lá de cima.

Quando Kai foi posto novamente na sala ele se assustou, quem havia o puxado fora Max. Mas da onde ele havia tido tanta força?

Os olhos de Kai correram pela sala, onde estava Ray?

Tyson soltou um grito de desespero, Kai seguiu em direção do olhar dele, viu que Ray estava preso por uma armadura, ela tinha uma espada e poderia cortar a cabeça do garoto quando quisesse.

**Armadura: **Sei que esse garoto é o que mais importa para você nessa sala, se o quiser vivo, vai ter que matar um dos outros dois.

Kai pensou, um sentimento de insegurança passou pela sua cabeça, mas sua única pista era o poema e era nele que devia acreditar.

**Kai: **Não preciso de ninguém, mate-o se quiser.

A espada cortou a cabeça de Ray e ela voou para os pés de Kai.

**Continua...**

**Oie...**

**E agora, o que vai acontecer com o Kai, ´por que o Ray já foi pro outro mundo.**

**Será que Kai esperava que isso fosse acontecer, por que cá pra nós... por que ele iria querer matar o Ray?**

**Espero que ele não chore muito por que se o Ray morreu ele não vai mais voltar.**

**Beijos e me mandem reviews e leiam o poema para descobrir por que Kai descidiu matar Ray.**

**Xau.**


	18. O desafio continua

Oi gente! Me desculpa a demora para postar, atualmente eu estou com alguns probleminhas e anda difícil postar os textos, mas mesmo assim vou continuar postando(nem que seja com longas demoras).

O primeiro problema é que onde vim morar não tem internet(mas me prometeram colocar).

O segundo é que eu fui passar uns dias na casa de um tio que nem tem TV quanto menos computador( e acreditem, é um tédio).

O terceiro é que eu tenho que esperar juntar vários textos para poder postar tudo de uma vez(regras!).

Bom, era isso. Boa leitura.

**O desafio continua.**

Tyson e Max soltaram gritos de terror que foram abafados pela dissolvição da sala.Quando voltaram para a sala dos sete quadrados Ray estava lá e com sua cabeça no lugar certo.

**Ray: **Eu não acredito...Você queria me matar!

**Kai: **Não!Eu sabia que isso não ia acontecer.Nós nem saímos daqui.Você não lembra do poema? "Cuidado que o que vê pode enganar."

**Ray: **Não diga mentiras.Isso é um jogo de lealdade.

**Kai: **Por isso mesmo. O que acha que eu fiz? "O fogo pode queimar!" Não entendeu? Se eu matasse qualquer um todos morreríamos queimados.

**Ray: **Mas...

**Kai: **Não tem mais! Você tem toda razão de me culpar. Eu devia ter cometido suicídio como o Aki!

**Ray: **Não! Não fale isso!

**Kai: **Você está bravo comigo... **– Falou segurando o choro. Ray não resistiu e o abraçou muito forte.**

**Ray: **Você é o Herói aqui. Sinto muito orgulho disso.

Tyson pulou no terceiro degrau e o poema foi:

**Dos caminhos a seguir.**

**Só um deve se escolher.**

**Trapaças não vão valer.**

**Se não você vai perder.**

Eles foram largados em um tipo de corredor, dele saiam oito túneis, dois azuis, dois verdes, dois amarelos e dois vermelhos. Na verdade eram só quatro túneis, os da direita eram a entrada e os da esquerda saída, ambos formavam meio circulo. Ao saírem eles iam ter que entrar em um túnel que ficava em baixo de uma pedra, esse túnel os levaria para a sala dos sete quadrados e no momento esse túnel estava do lado deles (jura?). Tyson foi correndo para a pedra, mas Kai o segurou.

**Kai: **Trapaças não vão valer.

**Tyson: **Mas o túnel está aqui do lado.

**Kai: **Se não você vai perder.

Tyson engoliu em seco e entrou em um corredor qualquer, o grupo todo entrou de traz e em menos de um minuto eles já atravessavam o outro lado do corredor. Entrarão pelo túnel de baixo da pedra e saíram na sala principal.

**Ray: **Foi fácil!

**Tyson:** Que coisa sem fundamento.

**Kai: **Muita gente ia entrar direto pela pedra e todos eles iam morrer.

**Max: **Mas uma do Kai!

**Tyson: **Valeu Kai.

Kai corou um pouco mas fingiu que não ouviu quando ele pulou no quarto quadrado, um segundinho antes a sala se dissolveu.Apareceram em uma sala escura, no fim dela havia uma mesa e em cima dela havia uma arca dourada. Os meninos foram correndo para a mesa, atrás dela havia um porta, quando estavam chegando na frente da mesa todos pararam, uma menina de cabelos brancos e compridos surgira na sala

**Menina: **Estão com medo? Eu estaria. Essa arca trouxe tantos problemas.

**Kai: **Quem é você? 

**Menina: **Ninguém muito importante. Odeio lhe falar isso, mas o tesouro da arca já foi pego a alguns anos.

**Kai: **Quem? Quem foi que pegou?

**Menina: **Meu pai não queria que ninguém o achasse, mas já foram 5 pessoas que entraram aqui.

**Kai:**5?

**Menina: **Vocês e mais um homem.

**Kai: **E por que o tesouro é tão ruim?

**Menina: **São sete fera bits. Pode imaginar o mal que isso pode causar caindo em mãos erradas?

**Kai: **Eu tenho uma fera bit. **– E mostrou a Dranzer.**

**Menina:** Onde conseguiu isso?

**Kai:** Meu pai deu para mim

**Menina:** Quem é seu pai?

**Kai: **Carter.Carter Hiwatari.

**Menina: **Então... então se ele é seu pai... se você está com ela.. se chegou até aqui...Talvez... Talvez eu possa te mostrar...

**Kai:** Me mostrar o que?

**Menina: **A história... Como as Dranzers saíram daqui.

**Kai: **Como assim?

**Menina: **O que ouve depois da fênix ter virado fera bit.

**Kai: **Quer dizer que antes ela era de verdade?

**Menina: **No início existiam vários animais sagrados, Cada um com um nome e um poder diferente.Cada animal pertencia a um grande mago. Um desses magos era meu avô. Quando ele morreu sua fênix virou sete medalhinhas, só que antes de morrer ele havia incumbido ao meu pai a tarefa de protege-las para que não caíssem em mãos erradas.Meu pai construiu esse castelo, fez todos os feitiços que sabia para que ninguém com o coração ruim entrasse. Vocês não fazem idéia de quantas pessoas já morreram por causa delas. O segredo foi passado de pai para filho no mais simples poema, muitas gerações passaram por aqui até que um garoto entrou nessa sala, roubou a arca e fugiu. Ainda me recordo do nome dele., Vendóri, um homem muito corajoso e extremamente do bem. A fera bit que ele escolheu era a Dranzer branca, a Dranzer da paz. Ele tinha um irmãozinho chamado Voltaire, Voltaire também escolheu uma ferabit para si e foi a Dranzer negra, a Dranzer das Trevas. O segredo ficou só entre eles e quando Vendóri morreu deu as outras fera bits para seu irmão que anos depois deu para seu filho Carter as outras quatros. Carter escolheu a Dranzer da energia, a fênix amarela e deu as outras para seus filhos.

**Kai: **Quando Vendóri morreu... O que ouve com a fera bit dele?

**Menina: **Ela explodiu em um brilho muito grande. Foi muito bonito, mas ao mesmo tempo muito triste pois a fera bit não existe mais.

**Kai: **Então são três fera bits que não existem mais.

**Tyson:** Como saímos daqui?

**Menina: **Assim! **– Ela estalou os dedos e eles foram lançados para fora do castelo. Kai olhou para seu lado e viu duas tochas aparecerem mas depois de ter piscado os olhos elas sumiram.**

**Kai: **No poema falava que iríamos morrer.

**Menina: **Todos morrermos um dia.

**Ray:** Ei... qual teu nome?

**Menina: **Kiara! Kiara Hiwatari, guardiã do castelo.

**Max: **Kiara...

**Kiara: **Adeus!

Ela sumiu e os meninos apareceram no quarto de Kai, mas algo estranho estava lá... a arca se encontrava em cima da cama do rapaz e dentro dela havia um papel escrito **Benieht Gonebel.**

**Max: **O que é um Benieth Gonebel.

**Ray: **Talvez o nome de quem colocou as medalhinhas aí.

**Kai:** Não! Quem fez isso foi Vader.

**Tyson: **Talvez um bolo!

**Todos: **CALA A BOCA!

**Kai: **Estou pensando... O que ouve com a fera bit de Voltaire?

**Ray: **Ela não é a Black Dranzer? 

**Kai: **Não! Essa foi feita através de células do meu corpo.

**Max: **Mas então qual é a fera bit do teu avô?

**Kai: **Não sei...ele nunca me mostrou... mas por que meu avô ia querer outra fera bit?

**Tyson:** Quando eu tenho um sorvete e ele acaba eu pego outro.

**Max: **Mas uma fera bit só morre quando o dono dela morre.

**Kai: **Mas o meu avô estava vivo não é?

**Tyson: **Não... ele usa a Black Dranzer como fonte de energia e por isso ele quer pegar todas as feras bits, para se manter vivo. **– Falou com muita ironia. – **E por isso ele anda com faixas e mãos estendidas na frente. **– Então ele viu que todos olhavam para ele. – **Que foi?

**Max: **É isso!

**Tyson: **O que? O Voltaire ser uma múmia? Foi só brincadeira.

**Max:** A Black Dranzer é a fonte de energia dele e por isso ele capturou seus pais, para ver se o senhor Carter era compatível com ele, mas daí ele descobriu que só você é. Quando Kiara foi declarada como compatível seu avô ficou com tanta raiva e tanto ódio que a matou.

Kai foi até a janela, será que seu avô teria realmente morrido? Mas como ressuscitara?

**Kai: **Temos que ir para a abadia.

**Ray: **Será que se destruirmos a Black Dranzer o Voltaire morre?

**Tyson: **Não levem isso a serio, foi só brincadeira.

**Max: **Então faça mais brincadeiras do tipo.

Os garotos saíram escondidos, os pais de Kai provavelmente não os deixariam ir, Judi seria outro problema e Tamahome provavelmente ia querer ir junto. Quando deram uma certa distancia eles começaram a correr, até que acharam um Táxi. O carro os deixou na frente da abadia, eles foram direto à sala onde a fera bit era acorrentada, quando Kai colocou a mão na maçaneta...

- O que estão fazendo aqui?

**Continua...**

**Em:**

**A morte de um homem morto. **

Espero que tenham gostado e que não tenha ficado muito fora desse mundo como quase tudo que escrevo...

É isso gente! Nos falamos no próximo cap.

**Beijos...**


	19. A morte de um homem morto

**A morte de um homem morto.**

**- O que estão fazendo aqui?**

Kai se virou. Será que isso era uma coisa boa ou ruim? De qualquer forma...

**Kai: **O que você está fazendo aqui? A mamãe sabe?

**Akaide:** Eu segui vocês... Por que vieram aqui?

**Kai:** Por que eu tenho que descobrir um segredo do meu avô.

**Akaide: **Mas não é perigoso? Não seria melhor eu ajudar?

**Kai:** Viver é perigoso

**Akaide: **Eu sei!

**Kai: **Faz o que quiser. Temos que destruir a Black Dranzer.

**Ray: **Sei que o papo tah muito bom, mas o Voltaire ainda tah vivo e a fera bit dele tah aí dentro.

**Kai: **Certo! Vamos!

Quando abriram o portar viram a fera bit trancada por correntes de metal.( Como quando o Kai foi pega-lá quando estava na primeira faze do anime, naquele campeonato russo que o Kai jogou com a Dranzer.)

**Akaide: **Ela?

**Tyson: **Como a gente tira ela daí?

**Kai: **Tirando... **– Ele apenas puxou a ferabit e a jogou no chão. – **Quem faz as honras?

**Akide: **Pode deixar na minha conte. **– Ele tirou uma beyblade azul do bolso e a lançou - **É com você Ice Dranzer!

Uma fênix azul irrompeu do peão, uma pedra de gelo começou a se formar em volta da Black Dranzer e Akaide levantou a mão para a beyblade voltar para ele.

**Max: **Era para destruir a beyblade, não congelala.

**Akaide: **Olha só!

A beyblade começou a evaporar e gritar. O ar ficou poluído e os bladers desmaiaram. Alguns tempos depois eles acordaram, quem acordou primeiro foi Tyson, algum tempo depois Akaide.

**Tyson: **Que foi que ouve?

**Akaide: **Essa era uma beyblade cheia de veneno.

**Max: **Ela morreu? **– Falou um loiro que acabara de se levantar.**

**Ray: **Acho que sim... Nossa que dor de cabeça! Parece que uma borboleta está batendo asas aqui dentro.

**Tyson: **Kai! Tudo bem?

**Kai: **Tudo! Só dor de cabeça!

**Max: **Vamos voltar para sua casa?

**Kai: **Por favor!

Quando saíram, puderam perceber que muito tempo se passara, o céu já estava escuro e cheio de estrelas. ,al entraram na mansão Anastácia correu até ele.

**Anastácia: **Morreu... seu avô... ele...

**Akaide: **Eu sei mamãe.

**Carter: **Como?

**Max: **Ele que matou Voltaire...

**Tamahome: **Você o que?

**Kai: **É que a vida de Voltaire dependia de uma única coisa.

**Ray: **De uma fera bit.

**Tyson: **Mas eu não entendi 1 coisa!

**Kai: **Pois eu não te entendi várias!

**Ray: **O que foi?

**Tyson: **Se Voltaire morreu como ele construí a Black Dranzer?

**Max: **Quem sabe Boris?

**Kai:** Acho que não foi ele!

**Max: **O que foi então?

**Kai: **Almas não morrem! Não foi isso que você falou?

**Max: **Então...

**Tyson: **É possível uma alma construir uma fera bit?

**Kai: **Acredito que meu avô já havia feito a fera bit quando morreu. Sua alma se abrigou naquela beyblade e depois voltou para seu corpo. Deve ter sido uma grande surpresa quando descobriu que a fera bit que ganhou quando criança estava destruída.

**Ray: **Então acabou?

**Max: **Tudo terminou?

**Kai:** O que é um Boris sem Voltaire?

**Todos: **NADA!

Aquela noite foi de festa, todos se divertiram e comemoraram a morte de Voltaire. Agora eles haviam desvendado um segredo de muito tempo. Voltaire tinha uma maldade tão grande que não podia controlar, o motivo disso era que a maldade de sua primeira fera bit estava guardada dentro dele. Por outro lada haviam três fênix apenas e elas pertenciam a Carter e seus dois filhos.

No fim da festa Kai subiu para o quarto, ele tinha o pressentimento de estar esquecendo alguma coisa. Quando entrou no quarto viu a arca.

**Kai: **Quem é você? – **Perguntou olhando para o papelzinho. – **Você é algum bruxo? Meu bisavô? Quem é você?

**Ray: **Tudo bem Kai? **– Falou entrando no quarto.- **Estava falando com alguém?:

**Kai: **Estava falando sozinho... está me parecendo triste.

**Ray: **Você está tendo dias difíceis... não temos tempo para nós!

**Kai: **Percebi que está mais carente... mais distante.

**Ray: **Estou mais distante de **você**. Nos últimos dias tem sido só você, você e você.

**Kai: **Você não perdeu **dois **por sua culpa. **– Kai começou a ficar com os olhos bem molhados.**

**Ray: **Para de chorar! Que coisa ridícula! **- Kai levantou da cama e tirou a arca de lá. – **Tem vezes que eu sinto falta do Kai antigo. **– Kai olhou para ele e saiu do quarto.**

**Kai: **Então não fique falando que sou mudo, que so0u isso ou aquilo. **– Falou enquanto is descendo as escadas.**

**Ray: **Pelo menos você não chorava mais que um bebê! **– Falou bem ódio e com muito ódio na voz. Todos olharam para eles.**

**Kai: **Me desculpe por ter 90 porcento do meu sistema imunológico afetado... alias... me desculpe por ser doente! **– Falou bem alto enquanto atirava uma caixinha preta no fogo da lareira e saiu porta a fora.**

**Carter: **O que ouve?

**Ray: **Eu... eu não sei... **– Ray subiu para o seu quarto, mas dessa vez ele que estava . 15 minutos depois Kai voltou para a casa com o rosto inchado de tanto chorar e sem falar com ninguém subiu.**

**Carter: **Está tarde... vamos dormir?

**Tamahome: **Podem ir... vou ficar um tempo aqui sozinho com o meu jornal... Preciso pensar um pouco.

**Carter: **Vamos gente, amanha é um novo dia. **– Depois de todos subirem Tamahome procurou o que havia sido jogado dentro da lareira, ele achou a caixinha que por incrível que pareça não tinha derretido, depois de ver o que tinha dentro dela ele correu para o filho.**

**Tamahome: **Podemos conversar?

**Ray: **Claro pai!

**Tamahome: **Sabe que nunca fui muito dessa de você ser Gay...

**Ray: **Homossexual.

**Tamahome: **Tanto faz… Mas depois de ver o amor que você tinha por esse garoto eu mudei de ideia.

**Ray: **Ele não era doente.

**Tamahome: **Sua mãe não era doente quando eu casei com ela. Eu segurei a barra. Não é fácil filho. Opai sabe, ele sentiu isso na pele. O pai passou por isso e ele é feliz. Tua mãe me ama como o Kai te ama.

**Ray: **Ama nada... pai... daqui a pouco ele vai virar um vegetal. Ele está definhando. Vai morrer.

**Tamahome: **Ele te ama.

**Ray: **Ama nada. Para de falar mentiras! Como pode falar isso?

**Tamahome: **Tem que ver o estado que ele estava quando voltou para casa.

**Ray: **Deve estar arrependido por ter atirado a beyblade na lareira.

**Tamahome: **Não foi a beyblade que ele jogou.

**Ray: **Há não? Que foi então?

**Tamahome: **Foi isso! **– Atirou a caixinha no colo do filho e foi embora. Quando Ray olhou o conteúdo apertou a caixinha bem forte, lá dentro havia duas alianças de prata, bem simples, mas com certeza haviam sido escolhidas com muito amor pelo Kai.**

**Ray saiu corre3ndo até o quarto de Kai, quando chegou lá o menino estava dormindo. Ray sentou ao lado dele e fez carinho em seus cabelos, um caderno azul chamou sua atenção, era o diário de Kai.**

**Ray: **Seu diário? O que escreveu sobre eu nele? **– Ele abriu o caderno, cada dia, cada momento relatado no ponto de vista do Kai.**

"_Caro diário, hoje foi um dia muito especial, em parte foi feliz mas também foi muito trágico. Nó voltamos para aquela árvore, passamos todas as charadas que iam aparecendo pelo caminho, vi coisas horríveis que foram geradas pela minha mente, achei uma menina chamada Kiara, na verdade a menina já não está viva, mas sua alma ainda está por aí. Achei uma arca que ela colocou em cima da minha cama, dentro da arca tem um papel onde está escrito Benieth Gonebel.Depois nós chegamos a conclusão de que Voltaire dependia da Black Dranzer para viver e como nós a destruirmos ele morreu, fizemos uma festa e achei que seria uma ótima oportunidade para lhe entregar as alianças. Logo que eu cheguei aqui no quarto senti uma tontura muito forte e depois ela passou do nada por que vi a arca. Ray entrou logo em seguida, vi como ele estava carente e como estávamos distante. Acabamos brigando e foi tudo por minha culpa. Se eu não tivesse ficado doente nós não teríamos brigado. Ray deve ter se arrependido pois o Kai que ele se apaixonou era O Kai e não essa coisa aqui.Me irritei e perdi as alianças... acho que nosso amor acabou.Sem o apoio de Ray acho que não vou ser mais forte... provavelmente esse deve ser um dos meus últimos dias de vida."_

**Ray não consegui reprimir uma pequena lagrima que escorreu pelo seu rosto, lagrima está que deu espaço varias outras. Logo Kai acordou.**

**Kai: **Tudo... tudo bem com você?

**Ray:** Eu... eu não sei como falar?

**Kai: **Me desculpa?

**Ray: **Não... não é isso que eu quero falar.

**Kai: **Não... você me desculpa? Sei que está magoado e não gosta mais de mim.

**Ray: **Eu gosto de você! **– Falou interrompendo o garoto. – **Mas eu senti falta de dormirmos abraçados, de sairmos sem nos preocupar, sinto falta de lutar beyblade.

**Kai: **Eu também sinto falta de tudo isso. Sinto falta de poder tocar na neve, de ir para uma praia... Minha vida mudou, é como se eu estivesse em outra vida, tendo que aprender a viver de novo. Eu não me reconheço no espelho, não sei mais quem sou, você ainda pode fazer o que quer, agora pode voltar a sua vida. Sem ressentimentos cara.

**Ray: **Mas e você?

**Kai: **Vou ficar bem, terei meus pais como Campânia, vou tentar repousar para não ter que me tratar de novo.

**Ray: **Acho que isso é seu. **– Entregou a caixinha preta..**

**Kai: **Amigos?

**Ray: **Não! Você é meu amor, te amo muito para sermos só amigos.

**Kai: **Sério? **– Falou com um enorme sorriso no rosto.**

**Ray: **Posso? **– Falou apontando para o lado de Kai na cama.**

**Kai:** Claro.

**Três dias depois Tamahome procurava desesperado por seu jornal.**

**Tamahome: **Mas onde eu botei o bixo?

**Ray: **O que pai?

**Tamahome: **Não sei onde está o jornal!

**Carter: **Deve ter ido com o Akaide no avião.

**Tamahome: **O que eu faço sem jornal?

**Kai: **Calma! Tah aqui! **– Falou entrando na sala.**

**Ray: **Deu em ler jornal agora?

**Kai: **Não... só hoje. Pode vir comigo?

**Ray: **Claro. **– Os dois se dirigiram ao quarto.**

**Kai: **Dah uma olhada nisso! **– Entregou um recorte de jornal.**

**Ray: **Você precisa de um empréstimo? **– Perguntou ao ler Gonebel empréstimos.**

**Kai: **Não… Gonebel, de Benieth Gonebel.

**Ray: **O que isso quer dizer?

**Kai: **Que Benieth é uma pessoa.

**Ray: **E daí?

**Kai: **Vem comigo! **– Os dois foram para a sala que estavam antes. - **Pai me empresta a lista telefônica?

**Ray e Carter: **Lista telefônica?

**Kai: **É!

**Anastásia: **Pra que isso querido?

**Kai: **Para ver um telefone... **– Falou com um sorriso bem amarelo no rosto.**

**Anastásia: **Oh! Pega do lado do telefone.

**Kai: **Obrigado.

**Tamahome: **Filho! Vou voltar para o Brasil

**Carter: **O que? (Intrometido)

**Ray:** Por que?

**Tamahome: **Todos já voltaram para suas casas, só eiu fiquei aqui emcomodando.

**Carter: **Não. Fique quanto tempo quizer.

**Ray: **É pai!

**Kai: **Alô! – **Ele estava falando no telefone. - **Poderia falar com o senhor Benieth? Sim. Onde eu poderia encontra-lo? Oh sim. Serio? É muito importante. Obrigado. Passe bem.

**Carter: **Que foi filho?

**Kai: **Nada não Pai. Vamos Ray.

**Ray: **Aham. **– Os dois saíram da casa Ray se atreveu a perguntar.- **O que ouve?

**Kai: **Nós vamos ver o senhor Benieth.

**Ray: **O Gonebel?

**Kai: **Esse mesmo!

**Ray: **Por que acha que ele é tão importante?

**Kai: **Tenho que saber qual o motivo de Kiara ter posto o papel na arca.

**Ray: **Certo. **– O s dois haviam chego na frente de uma casa antiga e com a grama bem alta. Kai tocou o interfone e um velinho os recebeu, no inicio os dois ficaram assustados com a cara extremamente rabugenta do velinho, como Kai congelou Ray tentou puxar conversa. – **Sr. Benieth.

**Velinho:** É. Sou eu.

**Ray: **Sou Ray Kon.

**Benieth: **E você quem é?

**Kai: **Eu sou Kaique Hiwatari.

**Benieth: **Hiwatari?

**Kai: **Sim senhor.

**Benieth: **Você tem algum parentesco com Voltaire Hiwatari?

**Kai: **Ele era o pai do meu pai.

**Benieth: **Era? Ele morreu?

**Kai: **Sim. Faz três dias. O senhor conheceu ele?

**Benieth: **Você gostava dele?

**Kai: **Não! Fiquei 10 anos sem meus pais por causa dele.

**Benieth: **O h sim. Me lembro de você. Não é só Kai?

**Kai: **Sim, Kaique e Kai, ele me chamava de Kai..

**Benieth: **Por que me procurou?

**Kai: **Quero que me conte o que você sabe.

**Benieth: **Sei que você não sabe de muita coisa.

**Kai: **Mas sei que o senhor sabe.

**Benieth: **Tudo bem. O que quer saber?

**Ray: **Sobre Voltaire.

**Benieth: **O que acham que eu sei dele?

**Kai: **Sabe algo sobre a Black Dranzer?

**Benieth: **Hum... certo. Eu e Voltaire nos conhecemos ainda jovens, um dia nós tivemos uma idéia, queríamos fazer uma fera bit artificial. Voltaire levou essa idade muito a serio, queria faze-la custe o custar. Alguns dias depois ele me levou para a casa do avô dele, Lá ele me mostrou o projeto de uma fera bit que deviria conter células humanas. Foi aí que percebi que estava me metendo em algo muito grande e perigoso.

**Ray: **E o que você fez?

**Benieth: **Eu fugi de tudo o que podia e por isso Voltaire virou o dono do projeto. Nós tínhamos algumas fera bits que havíamos dado como fonte de energia para a Bçlack Dranzer e por isso só faltava uma coisa.

**Ray: **Células humanas.

**Kai: **Minhas células.

**Benieth: **Carter foi capturado, Voltaire pensou que ele seria compatível, mas não era. Como Voltaire não teve coragem de mata-lo o manteve prisioneiro junto da esposa e seus filhos foram morar os o Avô pois o resto da família havia sido casada. As crianças pensavam que os pais estavam mortos. Ele fez exame de sangues nos dois garotos nos dois garotos mas só o pequeno foi de utilidade.

**Ray:** E Kiara?

**Benieth: **Ele não pensou que uma garotinha fosse compatível com ele.

**Kai: **Mas era.

**Benieth: **Depois ele matou sua avô...

**Kai: **Por que lê fez isso?

**Benieth: **Ela sabia de muita coisa.

**Kai: **Mas o senhor também sabia.

**Benieth: **Sim, mas depois que eu me senti ameaçado eu matei seu avô.

**Kai: **E como ele voltou?

**Benieth: **Seu avô entrou no corpo da Black Dranzer, eu tinha escondido o corpo dele e ninguém desconfiou. Depois de cinco dias usando os nutrientes da Beyblade ele voltou para o corpo dele que não havia entrado em decomposição.

**Kai: **Por que eu perdi a memória?

**Benieth: **Você não podia chegar perto dela.

**Kai: **Mas depois eu a usei em um campeonato.

**Benieth: **Naquele dia sua mente e seu corpo já estavam preparados. Você não tinha mais sentimentos, só incertezas.

**Ray: **E solidão.

**Kai: **Meu avô morreu?

**Benieth: **Se o corpo dele já estava fora de alcances...

**Kai: **Só restou cinzas do corpo dele.

**Benieth: **Você está bem garoto?

**Kai: **Como assim?

**Benieth: **Saúde.

**Kai: **Tenho leucemia.

**Benieth: **é de se esperar.

**Kai: **Por que?

**Benieth: **O modo como trataram o seu corpo.

**Kai: **Como foi?

**Benieth: **Você não se lembra?

**Kai: **Do que?

**Benieth: **Não é bom lembrar.

**Kai: **O que?

**Benieth: **Como vão seus pais?

**Kai: **Muito bem obrigado.

**Benieth: **Fique perto deles. Eles te ajudaram.

Kai e Ray estavam vontando para casa caminhando, mas tinham começado e Kai já havia cansado.

**Kai: **Podemos parar um pouco?

**Ray: **Tudo bem?

**Kai: **Sim, só estou cansado.

**Ray: **Vamos almoçar agora, assim você repõe as energias.**- Kai fez uma cara de nojo e tapou a boca – **Tah tudo bem Kai?

**Kai: **Por favor... vamos para casa. **­ Ele começou a ficar vermelho e desmaiou. Quando acordou tudo estava confuso, ferroadas em sua cabeça indicavam que ele estava tomando soro, ele ouviu um barulho de porta se abrindo e paços.**

**Dr.- **Sr. Hiwatari. Tudo ok?

**Kai: **O que ouve?

**Dr.- **1 queda de pressão.

**Kai**: E por que soro?

**Dr.- **Por que um rapazinho não está mais se alimentando direito. **– Kai fez cara de nojop e o doutor uma cara seria. – **Existem várias pessoas que ficam sem apetite de uma hora para outra. Na sua idade isso é normal. Os adolescentes perdem o interesse pela comida, é assim que vem as doenças, vocês se enchem de porcaria e acabam com diabetes, leucemia e outras doenças. Piores.

**Kai: **Existe doenças piores?

**Dr.- **Existe varias.

**Kai: **Onde está o Ray?

**Dr.- **Ele está lá fora, triste com você, Disse que você não soube manter sua palavra de se cuidar.**- Kai se mostrou trizte e o doutor mecheu em seus papeis.**

**Kai: **Posso sair?

**Dr.- **Não! **– Se Kai tivese de pé ele ia pular de susto com a forma agressiva que o doutor o reprimira. – **Talvez dentro de uma hora.

**Kai: **Posso ver o Ray?

**Doutor: **Vou pensar no seu caso.

**O doutor abriu uma gaveta e pegou uma seringa de lá, Kai sentiu uma picadinha em seu braço e Kai no sono. Quando acordou seu quarto estava escuro, mas ele podia ver o vulto de um garoto que estava sentado em cima de suas pernas. Aquilo doía muito, o menino olhou para seus olhos, aquele olhar fez Kai contrair de dor. Quando o garoto ouviu seu gemido começou a dar risadas.**

**Kai**:Quem é você?

**O menino se transformou em uma figura muito conhecida, seus longos cabelos cinzas estavam embaraçados, seus ódios espalhavam ódio e medo. Kai tremia por inteiro e o homem dava muitas gargalhadas.**

**Kai levantou da cama correndo, não estava com suas roupas, usava uma de hospital. O homem foi atrás dele e o jogou na cama. Ele abriu uma gaveta e tirou uma tesoura.**

**Kai: **SOCORRO! **– Voltaire apertou a tesoura contra a pele da perna direita do menino, Kai gritava por socorro. Voltaire pegou o menino e o sacudiu.**

**- Acorda! Vamos Kai! – Kai abriu os olhos.**

**Kai: **O que ouve? – **O medico cuidava dos ferimentos de sua perna, sua mãe chorava na porta da sala abraçada em seu pai. Kai viu Ray que olhava o que o guri segurava na mão, havia um olhar de tristeza em seu namorado, será que ele pensava que por Kai estar segurando a tesoura ele havia se cortado? A enfermeira puxou rapidamente o bisturi da mão do garoto.**

**Dr.- **Por que fez isso?

**Kai: **NÃO FUI EU. Um garoto estava aqui, depois ele se transformou em Voltaire e foi aí que ele me cortou. Eu não fiz nada.

**Dr.-** Isso foi só um delírio.

**Kai: **Não! Eu não fiz nada. Ele estava aqui. O Ray sabe, não é?

**Ray: **Calma. Foi só um delírio. Tah tudo bem.

**Dr.- **Você vai ter que ficar em observação.

**Kai: **Não! Eu quero ir para casa. Não quero ficar sozinho.

**Carter: **Ele não pode ficar em casa?

**Dr.- **Não sei, se isso piorar ele vai ter que ir para um hospício.

**Anastácia: **Cuidaremos bem dele.

**Dr.-** Desde que ele evite emoções fortes e fique sempre com alguém.

**Carter: **Vou me responsabilizar

**Quando eles chegaram em casa Ray acompanhou Kai até o quarto. Seus pais explicavam a Tamahome o que havia acontecido. **

**Tamahome: **Como assim de novo?

**Carter: **Quando ele era pequeno lê também tinha isso. Nunca o deixávamos sozinhos, se lhe jogassem uma bola de neve ele poderia sentir que lhe jogaram um tijolo.

**Anastásia: **Por isso ele nunca ficava muito perto dos irmãos, até que um dia isso se normalizou.

**Tamahome: **E isso pode voltar ao normal?

**Anastácia: **Acho que sim!

**Tamahome: **E como fica o relacionamento dos garotos?

**Csrter: **Cabe ao Ray decidir o que fazer.

**Tamahome: **Vou conversar com ele.

**Carter: **Qual seria sua opinião sobre isso?

**Tamahome: **Ray é jovem, parou de estudar e de lutar Beyblade, acho que ele devia voltar comigo.

**Anastásia: **E como o Kia fica?

**Tamahome: **Se ele melhorar, se ele tiver noção do que faz, talvez possa manter um contato com Ray, mas depende do Ray, depende se lê vai querer ir embora. O que eu não posso é deixar que o Kai o ataque.

**Carter:** Entendo o seu ponto de vista meu amigo, mas tente entender o meu, se o Ray for embora o Kai vai morrer. Vai ser o terceiro filho que perco em menos de um ano. Assassinato, suicídio e o que? Falta de amor?

**Tamahome: ...**

**No quarto Kia e Ray conversavam:**

**Ray: **Tah tudo bem?

**Kai: **Está sim. **– Ray sentou do lado de Kai. – **Não tem medo?

**Ray:** Medo de que?

**Kai: **Que eu te ataque?

**Ray: **Não fique triste nem nada, mas acho que você não é muito forte.

**Kai: **Eu sei...

**Ray: **Você vai ficar assim por muito tempo?

**Kai: **Não sei. Talvez eu fique assim pro resto da minha vida.

**Ray:** Mas você vai viver normal?

**Kai: **Vou... só tenho que evitar emoções.

**Ray: **Eu pensei em ir embora. **– Ele esperou uma reação de Kia, mas ele não fez nada. – **Sabe... antes eu falei com meu pai e sabe o que ele falou? **– Kai também não respondeu essa pergunta.- **Ele falou qe quando se casou com minha mãe ela não era doente, ele falou que minha mãe é a vida dele, Ele e seu pai estão procurando a vida para o que minha mãe tem e estão quase achando. Sabe o que isso significa?

**Kai: **Que está na hora de você ver sua mãe?

**Ray: **Não! Você acha que minha mãe estaria melhor se meu pai a tivesse abandonado? Já passamos por coisas piores. Vamos passar por isso também. Vamos ficar bem juntos e nada vai nos separar. **– Ray consegui despertar um sorriso em Kai que só foi desfeito quando a cabeça de Tamahome entrou pela porta.**

**Tamahome: **Podemos conversar?

**Ray: **Claro –Tamahome ficou esperando Ray sair do quarto.

**Tamahome: **Em particular.

**Ray: **Eu não posso deixar o Kai sozinho, mas pode falar na frente dele... somos confidentes.

**Tamahome: **Vai ir comigo?

**Ray: **Não! Eu e Kai vamos ficar longe um do outro e achpo que eu não ia agüentar de saudades.

**Tamahome: **Então tah... tchau filho! **– Os dois se abraçaram. – **Kai... cuida bem do nossa garoto e se cuida também.

**Kai**: Pode deixar.

**Ray:** Pode me mandar

**Tamahome: **Tudo bem. Tchau.**- Logo que o homem atravessou a porta um relâmpago iluminou o quarto e uma menina de cabelos brancos apareceu sentada na janela.**

**Kiara: **Temos um problema.

**CONTINUA...**

**Ufa...**

**Cap grande esse. Cansaram de ler? Aposto que sim.**

**O que acharam do andamento? Depois de vários dias sem postar(acho que quase dois meses) voces devem estar pensando que eu abandonei a fic neh?**

**Mas não abandonei não. Só tava com problemas... **

**Mas no mais tah tudo bem, to digitando sempre que posso. As aulas preste a começar e a moleza já era.**

**Beijão gente.**

**Chaw.**


End file.
